A Nova Era IV Memórias Perdidas
by Bru B.M
Summary: A vida é algo muito curto para se deixar passar assim em vão. As pessoas nascem, crescem e morrer e nós não podemos parar nossa vida por causa do inevitavel, mas o que acontece se não se consegue seguir em frente? O destino pode estar nos rezervando algo!
1. Viver não basta

Viver não basta (cap 1)

_Cinco anos depois..._

"_A morte só não é pior que o esquecimento._ _Não esqueçam de Karine. A esperança é a ultima que morre e isso só acontece quando ninguém mais acredita nela. Acreditem em Karine para sempre, ela é a Esperança. Assinado: Rainha Aquilina"._

Tiago repetia isso para si mesmo desde que Leslie lera a carta. Ele sentia que havia algo escondido naquela mensagem, sentia que pudesse ter algo que lhe devolvesse sua vida. Sentia que podia ter algo sobre Karine que as ninfas não explicaram.

Ele, Tiago Black, não era mais o mesmo há tempos. Seus cabelos continuavam muito negros, mas não brilhavam como antes, seu sorriso era quase nunca visto, seus olhos haviam se tornado cinzas, o verde fora instinto, claro que ele continuava bonito, forte e inteligente, continuava a fazer varias mulheres suspirarem, mas agora, aos 23 anos, se sentia mais velho e fraco que nunca, não se acostumar com a falta que ela fazia.

O jovem Black, assim como Dustin e Jack eram aurores. Duke, por sua vez, estava trabalhando em gringotes, mas ia ver os amigos com freqüência. E Eric e Denis, que também trabalhava no ministério, mas no setor de jogos e esportes, envolvidos diretamente com o quadribol.

- Tiago, vamos, já acabou nosso horário – a voz de Jack ecoara da porta.

O garoto continuava o mesmo. Os cabelos eram loiros e olhos cinzas, sorridente e animado, ele ainda namorava Melissa que também trabalhava no ministério, mas no departamento de da cooperação internacional, quinto andar.

- Eu não estou com fome – disse Tiago serio.

- Quem liga? Vamos logo! – mandou Dustin serio.

O loiro Malfoy continuava o mesmo, os cabelos da mesma cor e os olhos de um verde clarinho, ele sentia falta da irmã, mas tentava parecer forte perto de Tiago. Ao lado dele ainda estava Duke, com muitos papeis, seus cabelos castanhos estavam assanhados e ele tinha uma cara cansada.

- Vamos logo, eu estou irritado com aqueles duendes idiotas e a Jenny já deve estar nos esperando – disse Duke irritado.

- Vamos, Tiago – disse Eric gargalhando, seus cabelos ainda eram loiros e os olhos verdes clarinhos, mas ele não parecia mais um garotinho, ele agora era um adulto de 21 anos.

- Eu tou com fome – choramingou Denis que apesar da idade continuava o mesmo, envolvido diretamente com o quadribol.

Enquanto isso em um restaurante próximo dali. Uma ruiva de olhou verdes esmeralda olhava insistente para o relógio, essa era Melissa Lupin, trabalhar no departamento de cooperação internacional só a deixara mais irritada com horários. Ao lado dela Taylor, com seus mesmo cabelos loiros e olhos acinzentados, brincava insistente com seu copo, a jovem Malfoy era assistente pessoal de Melissa, que já estava chegando no cargo Maximo do seu departamento. Próximo delas Jenny gargalhava compulsivamente, seus cabelos ainda castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, ela ainda era linda, mas não era mais uma Weasley, ela era uma Lupin, havia se casado com Duke no ano anterior.

- Filhos? Não por enquanto – disse ela gargalhando para a irmã mais nova.

Sam, por sua vez, havia mudado muito, os cabelos ainda eram negros, mas não cobriam mais os olhos azuis. Ela não era mais tão esquelética e havia ficado muito bonita, ela estava trabalhando no escritório contra abuso de magia no mesmo andar que os garotos. Elizabeth, ao seu lado olhava pela janela do restaurante nervosa. Como se já estivesse cansada da espera. Ela agora trabalhava no setor de controle do uso de magia por menores de idade.

- CHEGAMOS – disse Jack dando um beijo em uma mal humorada Melissa.

- Onde está o Tiago? – Sam perguntou preocupada.

- Ele não quis vim – disse Eric serio se sentando ao lado de Elizabeth.

- Tentamos convencê-lo – argumentou Dustin.

- Mas desistimos – argumentou Denis recebendo um tapa no braço da namorada.

- Ele só faz trabalhar e trabalhar – reclamou Duke.

- Ele ainda está muito abalado – disse Jenny ao marido.

- Todos nós ainda estamos - disse Melissa brava.

- Mas ele não conseguiu superar – disse Lize preocupada.

- É, só que se ele não superar logo quem vai morrer é ele – disse Taylor tristonha.

Enquanto os amigos ficavam preocupados com Tiago, o mesmo ainda estava na sua sala. Lendo e relendo o mesmo texto de sempre, a carta de Aquilina e olhando fixamente para a foto em sua mesa. Na foto tinha ele e Karine, ela devia estar no 5º ano e ele no 6º, os dois sorriam animados no campo de quadribol, usando os uniformes, ele segurava a vassoura com a mão direita e com a outra abraçava Karine pela cintura, ela segurava o pomo de ouro sorridente em uma mão e nos seus pés a taça de quadribol.

Era estranho olhar aquela foto, parecia que havia sido há tanto tempo, parecia que nunca havia acontecido e que aquele na foto não era ele, não podia ser ele, não tão feliz daquele jeito, ele não se lembrava de como sorrir. Mas olhando a foto de Karine, se recordava do sorriso dele e se lembrava de quando fora um dia feliz.

Parecia que dias como aquele eram mentira. Pareciam que havia sido só um sonho, mas como a foto podia existir, como as memórias teimavam em voltar?

A porta do seu escritório se abriu e por ela surgiu uma bela mulher loira, os olhos eram cinzas e ela tinha uma pose aristocrática. Leslie podia estar mais velha, mas ainda tinha uma beleza atordoante.

- Vamos, Tiago – disse ela seria.

- Não quero – murmurou o rapaz.

- Você tem que viver, Tiago – disse Leslie doce.

- Não quero – murmurou ele com lagrimas nos olhos.

A mulher aproximou-se do rapaz, colocou a mão no ombro dele e puxou-lhe para um abraço. Tiago sentia seus olhos arderem, suas forças já não existiam.

- Meu filho – murmurou Leslie triste.

- Não quero viver, mãe, não sem ela – disse Tiago olhando desesperado para a loira.

- O tempo não para, meu menino, e Karine não ia querer vê-lo nesse estado, não é? – ela perguntou tocando-lhe a face com cuidado, ele apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Não, mas eu nunca vou conseguir amar ninguém como eu a amo – disse Tiago triste.

- E eu jamais lhe pediria isso – disse Leslie triste – eu só lhe peço que viva, viva e talvez...

- Não consigo nem viver, mãe, não sem ela – disse Tiago triste.

- Então faça por ela – disse Leslie olhando triste para o rapaz, que sempre lhe parecia apenas o mesmo menino triste que encontrara em uma mansão destruída.

Leslie olhou mais uma vez para o filho e em seguida saiu pela porta sem nem se despedir. Tiago olhava-a com cuidado. Fechou os olhos e caiu no sono, ali mesmo no ministério, onde passava a maior parte do seu tempo. Amanhã seria sábado, como odiava os sábados por não poder trabalhar e ter que ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Ele caiu no sono em sua mesa ao lado da foto dele e de Karine. Gostava de dormir, pois quando dormia sonhava com ela, sentia seu perfume e achava que ela estava lá, seu problema era acordar, pois acordando não havia Karine, nem seu perfume, nem seu sorriso, nem nada relacionado a ela, apenas lembranças, lembranças que ele queria, mas não podia esquecer.

Duke estava com Jenny em sua casa, os dois abraçados no sofá olhando tristes pela janela. Dustin morava na casa ao lado da deles, estava sozinho lá. Sam estava na casa dos pais. Jack acabara de sair de sua casa, que era ao lado da de Dustin e olhava triste para uma casa um pouco mais afastada da dele, próxima a de Duke e Jenny, comparada as outras, que eram tão próximas, aquela era um pouco mais distante e tinha uma aparecia triste, as luzes apagadas garantiram a Jack que Tiago não estava lá. Sua atitude foi imediata.

Ele apartou na entrada do ministério. O porteiro olhou para ele com um sorriso triste. O rapaz deu de ombros e subiu no elevados para o departamento de aurores. Ao entrar na sala deu de cara com a cena que esperava. Lá Tiago dormia com a cabeça em sua mesa.

Jack se aproximou da mesa do amigo, pegou a foto na mesa dele. Sentiu seus olhos arderem. Era a foto de Tiago e Karine. Balançou negativamente a cabeça, colocou a foto de volta na mesa e voltou a olhar para o amigo.

- Vamos, Tiago! – disse levantando o ainda sonolento Black – Está na hora de ir para casa.

- Karine... – ele murmurou.

- Vamos, Tiago, vou te levar para a sua casa, – disse Jack apartando com o amigo – mas infelizmente, sem Karine.

**Na:/ Eu ia demorar mais um tiquinho pra postar, só pra torturar vocês, mas como sou muito boazinha postei rápido ^^ primeiramente, Lina, queridinho, o que posso lhe dizer? Não sou eu poderosa para trazer mortos de volta e se quer uma dica começa a fazer a capa só a partir do próximo cap, pra tu entender do que se trata a fic, o.k? Ah e pelo amor de Merlin, para de chorar, viji como você é sensível, essa nem foi a mais triste, tu vai ver piores, garanto, no nível de que até eu, esse ser do mal e sem coração, me derreto em lagrimas, hehe, difícil de acreditar não é? Pois é, Leli, Nine já era, será que você está entendendo minha mente diabólica, duvido muito, ela é diabólica demais para sua pessoinha, Ah e quero meu trailer da fic 2! Barb, fofinha, cada dia que passa você fica mais psicopata, nem sua linda capinha a tornou uma pessoa mais calma, eu sou um ser do mal e infelizmente o Tiago é neto do Reg mesmo, nunca gostei de Sirius e Marlene, detesto ela, sabe como é, trauma, Ah e quero um cap de o lírio e o escorpião LOGO, gostou da capa né? Deu um trabalhão, era gente demais, viji! Murilo ansioso como sempre, gente, você ta realmente bom nas indiretas heim? Hehe, mas num fica lá ansioso pelo seu nomezinho na fic 5, você pode se decepcionar, não é uma grande aparição ou coisa assim, o personagem tem algumas poucas falar e aparece muito em uns dois caps, SÓ, então relaxa! Sophie, que fofa, você chorou, todo mundo nessa fic tem mania por choro né? Mary tinha um carneirinho... SE ACALMA MULÉ, VIJI, eu sei que sou um ser creu com um coração do tamanho de uma uva passa e uma verdadeira cruela devil ou sei lá o que, eu sei, agora, seguro o choro, pega o lencinho de papel e aguarda por mais, sou uma fã assumida de um bom drama, meus últimos caps são sempre emocionantes e meio psicopatas, assumo. Luluzilda, querida, primeiramente, adorei o Lize e Eric, ficou uma fofura ^^, segundamente: DESCE DO HIPOGRIFO COR DE ROSA E VEM PARA O PLANETA DA ESCRITORA DO MAL! E usou DO MAL! As minhas coisas não são assim tão simples, elas tem que ser do mal e torturantes fica mais fashion assim ^^ pessoas em geral: bem, vou logo avisando que essa fic é bem curtinha, uns nove caps no Maximo, e tipo a próxima, se eu tiver o bom humor de publicar (e se eu tiver arrumado um colete aprova de balas pro Murilo não me matar caso eu não publique), virá logo depois e o que posso dizer é apenas que foi umas das mais emocionantes que já escrevi, então tenho calma, segurem os corações, parem de chorar, agüentam as angustias dessa para preparar para a tortura da próxima! Beijo me liga e me chama de diva :* Obs1: falta da Pati, viji cadê ela chorando heim? Obs2: esse ano é meu vestibular, então quando as coisas começarem pra valer meio que vai dá uma parada nas coisas por aqui, mas vou continuar postando, com menor regularidade, mas mesmo assim! **


	2. A volta dos que não foram

À volta dos que não foram (cap 2)

No dia seguinte os Malfoys almoçavam tranqüilos. Na mesa Milana comia com delicadeza, David tentava prender a gargalhada enquanto os dois filhos olhavam feio para a mãe, Dustin cortava a comia com tanta força que parecia querer quebrar o prato. Eric apertava o copo de cristal com força que ele acabou se quebrando na sua mão.

- Ora Eric, - disse a mãe irritada – tenha mais cuidado.

David gargalhou, apontou a varinha para a mão ensangüentada de Eric e a curou com rapidez. Mas a paciência dos dois Malfoys parecia ter acabado de vez.

- Dá para me dizer por que estamos aqui? – Dustin perguntou irritado.

- É sábado – disse Milana calma.

- E daí? – Eric perguntou.

- E daí que nós nunca mais tivemos um almoço em família – disse Milana como se fosse obvio.

- Por que não pude trazer a Sam? – Dustin perguntou.

- E a Lize? – Completou Eric.

- Porque elas não são da família e até vocês se casarem e tiverem meus netos ELAS NÃO SERÃO – disse Milana irritada fazendo o marido gargalhar.

- Frescura da mãe de vocês, comam – disse David ainda rindo.

- Alguém bateu na porta – disse Eric.

- Deixe bater, ninguém vai acabar com meu almoço em família – disse Milana revoltada.

- Mãe, estão batendo com mais força – disse Dustin se levantando.

- SENTE-SE – berrou Milana por fim.

Mas eles ouviram a porta se abrir em um estrondo, os quatro Malfoys se levantaram com as varinhas em punho, mas ao verem quem se aproximaram os queixos caíram consideravelmente.

Acabara de entrar na sala de jantar deles a rainha das ninfas, Aquilina, com sua pele negra como a noite e olhos e cabelos muito brancos. Ela sorria doce para eles e ao lado dele vinham duas ninfas encapuzadas, uma de capa azul e a outra de rosa, não era possível ver o rosto das duas.

- Rainha Aquilina? – Milana perguntou pasma.

- Olá senhora Malfoy – e fez um movimento com o queixo para que as duas ninfas a esperassem lá fora, e foi o que fizeram – desculpe incomodar.

- Não incomodou – disse Milana fazendo David prender o riso.

- O que a faz aqui? – Eric perguntou curioso.

- Sinto não ter mandado noticias – disse a rainha.

- De que? – Dustin perguntou recebendo um beliscão da mãe.

- Pelo visto receberam aquela minha antiga, estou carta? – ela perguntou e Milana balançou a cabeça positivamente com os olhos marejados – pelo visto não a entenderam.

- Como? – David perguntou surpreso.

- Bem que ela me disse para ser mais direta – disse Aquilina rindo.

- QUEM? – David perguntou pasmo.

- Eu lhes disse, a esperança só morre com a falta da fé, - disse Aquilina calma – disse que enquanto acreditassem nela a esperança viveria. Disse que Karine era a esperança.

- E disse que a morte só não é pior que o esquecimento – disse Eric serio.

- Sobre isso não pude ajudar - disse Aquilina triste.

- Do que a senhora está falando? – David perguntou pasmo.

- Sobre Karine, sua filha, - disse a mulher triste – ela se lembra de tudo menos...

- ELA ESTÁ VIVA? – Todos perguntaram pasmos.

- Sim, está – disse Aquilina sorrindo – nós conseguimos recompor a alma dela por inteiro.

- GRAÇAS MERLIN – disse Milana sorridente chorando.

- Quando? – Eric perguntou.

- Quando mandei a primeira e única carta. Nela eu estava dizendo que ela estava viva, mas havia perdido um pedaço da memória, o esquecimento é pior que a morte – disse Aquilina seria.

- Do que ela não lembra? – David perguntou assustada.

- Do jovem Black – disse Aquilina.

- COMO ASSIM ELA NÃO LEMBRA DE TIAGO? – Dustin perguntou nervoso.

- Ela se lembra de tudo, mas é como se tivessem apagado o jovem Black, como se ele nunca tivesse aparecido – disse a rainha.

- Por que? – Eric perguntou.

- Sentimento muito forte, não sei! – disse a rainha dando de ombros – Desde que ela acordou temos tentado de todos os métodos trazer a memória dela de volta, mas falhamos, Karine foi treinada e aprendeu tudo que sabemos, mas sua memória ainda é a mesma.

- Isso quer dizer, zero Tiago? – Dustin perguntou assustado.

- Sim – disse Aquilina triste.

- Tem como um dia ela se lembrar? – David perguntou.

- Talvez, - disse a rainha – pelo que notei o sentimento dela pelo jovem Black era muito forte, jamais falamos a ela que esqueceu a existência dele, achamos que seria o melhor a se fazer, talvez um dia ela se lembre dele, mas não sei, não sei como ela pode reagir ao vê-lo ou ao descobrir sobre ele.

- Ela não vai saber, é melhor assim – disse Milana seria.

- Bem, isso é com vocês – disse Aquilina e as duas encapuzadas voltaram à sala.

- Ela está bem? – David perguntou.

- Por que não perguntam a ela? – Aquilina disse sorrindo – Vamos, Tamara.

A ninfa da capa rosa afastou o capuz do rosto mostrando seus olhos tão brancos quanto os da rainha, os cabelos por sua vez eram castanhos claros e cacheados, ela sorria para todos com carinho.

- Onde ela...? – Dustin perguntou ao ver Tamara abraçando a ninfa de azul com força.

- Se cuida – disse Tamara piscando marota.

- Quando precisar, estaremos aqui – disse a rainha fazendo uma breve reverencia a ninfa de azul e em seguida desaprendo junto a Tamara.

As duas ninfas sumiram deixando apenas a de azul e a família Malfoy. Milana olhou desconfiada para a mulher em sua sala, mas ela pode ver um breve sorriso em seus lábios. Ela tirou o capuz azul mostrando seu belo par de olhos azuis piscina, seu rosto de boneca e seus cabelos loiros, muito lisos que chegavam até a meio das costas. Ela sorriu para Milana.

- Oi, mamãe – disse Karine sorrindo marota.

Milana não teve outra atitude se não pular nos braços da filha que gargalhava. Dustin olhou pasmo para a irmã, era ela. Karine. Tinha os mesmos cabelos loiros, só que agora mais cumpridos, os mesmos olhos azuis e estava do mesmo tamanho que ele se lembrava, mas com certeza estava mais bonita, não parecia mais uma menininha, parecia em fim uma mulher, curvas mais fortes e com um corpo bem mais bonito. Mas ainda era ela, ainda era sua Karine.

- Nine? É você mesma? – Dustin perguntou quando viu seu pai abraçá-la com força.

- Não idiota, é a fada dos dentes, quer algumas moedinhas? – ironizou a menina.

Eric não se controlou e pulou em cima da irmã que gargalhava mais ainda. Dustin balançou a cabeça negativamente contendo o sorriso que insistia em se formar.

- Meu Merlin, meu irmão mais novo está maior que eu – disse Karine pasma.

- Todo mundo é maior que você – disse Eric rindo.

- Ele passou tempo de mais só com o Dustin – disse Karine mal humorada.

- Bem, agora sim vai ser um almoço em família – disse Milana rindo.

- Sem chances, - disse Karine piscando – preciso urgentemente tomar um banho e dar uma olhada no meu guarda roupas.

- Você está do mesmo tamanho – brincou Dustin fazendo a irmã mostrar a língua.

- Hoje eu te levo no shopping, Nine - disse Milana sorridente ao ver a filha subir as escadas para o quarto.

- Parece um sonho – disse David sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Sonho ou não, ela não vai saber de Tiago – disse Milana seria.

- Está brincando? – Dustin perguntou irritado.

- Nem ele dela – avisou Milana.

- Sem chances – reclamou Eric.

- É o melhor para ela – rosnou Milana.

- Mas o Tiago só faz sofrer... – começou Dustin.

- E SUA IRMÃ NÃO ESTÁ EM CONDIÇÕES, - rosnou Milana – David e Eric, quero que vão falar com os outros que Karine chegou e lhes explicar que não falem nada sobre Tiago. Dustin, espero que cumpra esse trato.

- Nem vou citar o nome dele – rosnou o loiro.

- Vou na casa da Less, lá aviso ao James e a Taylor. Também vou à casa do Teddy e Lílian, Melissa vai surtar quando souber e Lize também – disse David sorrindo.

- Vou avisar para os Weasleys, a Sam e o Denis precisam saber disso, - falou Eric animado – por que o Dustin não vai avisar a Jenny e o Duke, Ah e ao Jack também?

- Ótimo – disse Milana dando de ombros e indo até a cozinha.

- Sabe o que fazer – murmurou David para o filho e indo atrás da esposa.

- Mande os outros para a minha casa – mandou Dustin apartando e deixando um Eric sorridente no meio da sala.

Eric acabara de apartar sozinho na casa de Dustin, lá estavam apenas o irmão mais velho e Jack, os três se entreolharam e sorriram de leve.

- Onde está todo mundo? – Eric perguntou.

- Expliquei o estado de Nine, mas eles pediram desculpas e foram correndo vê-la – disse Dustin dando de ombros.

- Minha irmã e os outros também? – Jack perguntou a Eric.

- Sim, e você, Jack, não vai? – Eric perguntou curioso.

- Posso ver minha priminha mais tarde, agora temos coisas a fazer – disse Jack sorrindo.

Os três saíram da casa de Dustin e seguiram para a casa mais afastada da rua, não chegava a ser longe, mas sem duvidas era mais distante. Eric mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso, assim que pararam na frente da porta. Dustin sorriu confiante para o irmão e Jack, com toda sua delicadeza, chutou a porta que se abriu em um estrondo.

- Isso não é certo – disse Tiago esparramado em seu sofá quando os amigos entraram.

- É sábado, Tiago, você vai ficar trancado aqui? – Eric perguntou se aproximando do amigo.

- É porque é sábado que eu vou ficar trancado aqui – disse Tiago mal humorado.

- Temos uma noticia boa que vai melhorar seu humor – disse Jack sorridente.

- Pouco provável – disse Tiago incrédulo.

- E junto com a noticia boa vem uma ruim – disse Dustin ignorando o comentário de Tiago.

- Ai sim é mais provável – disse Tiago irritado.

- Dá pra parar com isso? - Eric perguntou irritado.

- Será que vocês nunca vão entender? – Tiago perguntou se levantando irritado – A não ser que eu veja Karine novamente não há nada que seja um motivo para eu viver.

- Então agora você tem um motivo – disse Jack sorrindo de leve.

- Como assim? – Tiago perguntou surpreso.

- A Nine voltou – foi a única coisa que Dustin conseguiu dizer.

Tiago gelou, olhou bem para a face seria de Dustin, o olhar animado e o sorriso na face de Jack e a insegurança presente em Eric. Seu coração bateu forte, era como se de repente, tudo voltasse a fazer algum sentido, como se seus olhos voltassem a sua cor real e seus lábios se lembrassem como sorrir.

- Ela voltou? Está viva? Onde ela está? – Tiago perguntou histérico.

- Se acalme – disse Dustin serio.

- Por que ela não veio me ver? – Tiago perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Porque ela não se lembra de você – disse Eric cabisbaixo.

Tiago gelou mais uma vez e olho para os três amigos que agora estavam cabisbaixos, não soube porque, mas começou a gargalhar compulsivamente, Eric, Dustin e Jack trocaram olhares surpresos.

- Certo eu não entendi a piada – disse Tiago ainda rindo.

- Não é piada – disse Dustin serio.

- Fala serio, Dustin, - disse Tiago rindo – como a Nine não ia lembrar de mim? Depois de tudo o que agente...

- Ela perdeu uma parte da memória – disse Eric serio.

- Como? – Tiago questionou serio.

- Ela perdeu um pedaço da memória, - disse Jack triste – o pedaço em que você existia.

- Ela não se lembra de mais nada? – Tiago perguntou nervoso.

- Ela se lembra de tudo, menos de você – disse Dustin serio.

- É como se você tivesse sido deletado da cabeça dela – disse Eric.

Tiago parou um pouco observando os amigos com cuidado, não havia piada alguma naquilo. Não havia graça. Não havia possibilidade de Karine, sua Karine, esquecer dele e de tudo que passaram juntos? Como, de todas as pessoas do mundo, ela podia esquecer justamente DELE?

- Calma, Tiago, não é um caso perdido – disse Jack tentando animá-lo.

- COMO NÃO É UM CASO PERDIDO? – Tiago perguntou erguendo muito a voz – É SIM, UM CASO PERDIDO! ELA NÃO LEMBRA DE MIM...

- E minha mãe não quer que agente fale para ela sobre você... – completou Eric.

- E não quer que você chegue perto dela – disse Dustin.

- E o idiota acha que não é um caso perdido – resmungou Tiago.

- Vai desistir assim tão fácil, cara pálida? – Jack perguntou surpreso.

- Fácil? – Tiago perguntou irritado – Ela não se lembra de mim, Jack, nem vai lembrar. Ela agora vai viver outra vida, uma vida em que ela nunca conheceu Tiago Black, talvez seja isso que ela queira, talvez fosse o que ela sempre quis, o melhor para ela é...

Antes que Tiago pudesse completar a frase, Dustin havia lhe dado um belo murro na face e feito ele cair no chão atordoado e surpreso com a atitude do amigo.

- VOCÊ BEBEU? – Jack perguntou erguendo a voz, nervoso.

- Antes de morrer, Karine disse que te amava, mandou você não esquecer dela. – disse Dustin irritado – Ela te amava, te amava muito, e você sofreu porque ela não estava aqui, agora que ela voltou você já vai sofrer de novo? Se quer saber, acho que não a ama de verdade, só está utilizando desse método para termos pena de você e o você se livrar de assumir isso. Assumir que nunca a amou de verdade, nunca a amou como ela te amava...

Dessa foi Dustin que caiu no chão com um belo murro dado por Tiago. O moreno respirava ofegante, tinha um olhar de ódio e parecia capaz de pular no pescoço de Dustin a qualquer momento.

- VIROU MODA DAR MURRO? – Jack perguntou irritado.

- Não fale o que não sabe, - disse Tiago irritado – eu amei Karine desde o primeiro segundo que a vi. Amei-a por inteira, amei cada defeito, cada fio de cabelo e cada besteira que ela falou. Amei e amo Karine Malfoy mais do que amo minha própria vida, então, não venha me dizer que eu estou tentando fugir desse sentimento, pois você não sabe o que é amar alguém assim, Dustin.

- É mesmo, então por que está desistindo? – Dustin perguntou irritado – Ela voltou, Tiago, a esperança. Karine é a esperança, e ela só vai morrer quando ninguém mais acreditar nela. Eu acredito em Karine e você?

- Com toda força do meu ser – rosnou Tiago.

- Então o que estamos fazendo aqui nos matando? – Eric perguntou sorridente.

- Vamos, meus camaradas maluquinhos, vamos ao plano diabólico numero 150 – disse Jack sorrindo maroto.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Tiago perguntou assustado.

- Sabe, - Dustin disse sorrindo de leve – se você conquistou Karine uma vez, conquiste de novo, faça ela se apaixonar novamente por você, Tiago. Faça ela se lembrar.

- O QUE? – Tiago perguntou pasmo.

- Ela se esqueceu de você, certo? – Eric perguntou – Então, faça ela se lembrar.

- Como? – Tiago questionou.

- Use sua imaginação e seu charme, jovem Black – disse Jack sorrindo.

- Mas a senhora Malfoy não quer que ela me veja – disse Tiago.

- É, e ela não queria que te falássemos de Karine – disse Eric dando de ombros.

- O que mamãe não vê, mamãe não sente – disse Dustin rindo.

- Hoje é muito tumulto, - comentou Jack – amanhã euzinho aqui leva a Nine para passear e você a seqüestra.

- Como? – perguntou Tiago pasmo.

- Agente cuida disso – falou Eric sorrindo.

Enquanto isso na sala da mansão Malfoy. Karine sorria e conversava com os amigos que pareciam ainda ao acreditar na volta da amiga. Sam ainda a abraçava com força e Mel tentava soltar a morena da loira.

- Então vocês se casaram? – Karine perguntou pasma.

- É, ano passado – disse Jenny sorridente.

- Eu estou chocada – assumiu Karine.

- Por que? – Duke perguntou curioso.

- Ora, vocês são as piores pessoas do mundo, - disse Karine cruzando os braços – como é que não me chamam para um acontecimento desses?

- Achávamos que você estava morta – disse Jenny.

- Ninfas idiotas, eu disse que aquela carta estava horrivelmente elaborada – resmungou Karine fazendo Taylor gargalhar.

- Nine, eu senti tanta sua falta – disse Sam abraçando mais a amiga.

- Nós notamos Sam, agora, SOLTA ELA – disse Mel puxando a morena com força.

- Onde está o Jack, Tay? Ele é o único que eu ainda não vi – disse Karine fazendo todos se calarem.

Sem duvidas aquela havia sido a prova que Karine não se lembrava de Tiago, tentaram falar qualquer coisa que se tivesse haver com ele, mas a garota nem se quer lembrava da existência do garoto.

- Só falta você ver o Jack? – Denis perguntou.

- É – disse Karine calma.

- Do nosso grupo de amigos só falta o Jack? – Lize perguntou nervosa.

- Bem... É, não é? – Karine perguntou dando de ombros.

- É, acho que é – disse Melissa mexendo frenética nos cabelos.

- QUEM ESTAVA COM SAUDADE? – A voz de Jack ecoara pela casa.

Karine virou-se sorridente para dar de cara com os três loiros, Eric, Dustin e Jack, sorrindo para ela. O primo correu até a garota que o abraçou com força enquanto ele lhe girava no colo.

- Eu não estava com saudade – disse Karine sorrindo.

- Você estava morrendo de saudades – disse Jack convencido.

Enquanto Karine sorria, Tiago olhava triste para o teto. Era estranho pensar que ela havia voltado, estava tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo estava tão distante e parecia tão impossível. Mas de morta para esquecida já era mais de meio caminho andado, afinal. Não podia negar a vontade de sorrir ao pensar em Karine, viva e sorrindo.

**Na:/ HA HA, EU SOU DO MAL! EU DISSE QUE NÃO PODIA TRAZER NINGUEM DE VOLTA, MAS A AQUILINA PODE, LERO LERO! EU SOU DEMAIS! Barb, podeixar que eu vou votar em você, ah e ta ai o cap, QUERO O CAP DAS OUTRAS FICS! Ah, esse cap só saiu rápido assim porque sua querida Lu me mandou uma capitxa muito fashion que eu recomendo que vocês vejam, é do Dustin e a Sam, OWN, então agradeçam a ela ^^ Lina, querida, satisfeita? Agora você já sabe como a fic ta e pode começar sua capa ok? Hehe juntas na tortura chamada vestibular, amiga! Muri, eu sou uma pessoa subliminar, é melhor se acostumar, sou um ser do mal nada meu é fácil :D Ta ai Soph uhuuu! Leli, fofíssima, estamos juntas nessa tortura, vou fazer direito, o problema é passar, hehehe, mas estamos juntas nessas, eu você e a lina, vamo vê no que vai dar, né? Hehe! Beijos povinho :** sem tempo para grandes respostas, sorry! **


	3. Reencontro e primeiro encontro

Reencontro e primeiro encontro (cap 3)

- Vamos, Nine – disse Jack puxando a prima.

A menina estava esparramada no sofá da casa dos pais enquanto Jack a puxava insistente pelo pé. Pela manhã ela havia ido comprar roupas novas com a mãe e agora o primo, Jack, insistia em levá-la pra passear por Londres.

- Eu já conheço a cidade – resmungou a menina.

- É, mas não do ponto de vista de Jack Potter – disse ele piscando maroto.

- Vá Karine, vai lhe fazer bem – disse o pai sorridente.

- É, você vai se divertir – disse Dustin animado.

- O que custa? – Eric perguntou.

- Vocês estão me pondo para fora de casa? – Ela perguntou enrugando a testa.

- Estamos – os três loiros disseram sorridentes fazendo a menina bufar.

Jack sorriu animado e saiu puxando a prima pela porta como uma criança que quer ir a algum brinquedo. Enquanto isso Tiago se encontrava parado na frente de uma livraria trouxa. Era final do inverno, mas o frio ainda era grande em Londres. Por isso o garoto estava com um grosso casaco e esfregava os braços com força, como odiava Jack por estar lhe fazendo esperar naquele frio.

Não podia agüentar nem mais um segundo, não só pelo frio que o congelava, mas também porque ansiava vê-la. Karine. Ainda não havia lhe caído à ficha que ia encontrar a menina. Passara a manhã pensando no que falar e como se vestir para encontrá-la. Ainda sentia algo como se fosse uma brincadeira dos amigos, mas eles nunca...

Seus olhos marejaram, por um segundo parou de sentir frio, seu estomago deu uma cambalhota e ele teve certeza que aquele segundo parecia durar anos. Lá estava ela, mas... Estava diferente do que ele esperava.

Não pode negar que esperava uma garotinha de 16 anos saltitando e não... AQUILO. Karine, com certeza era ela, ele jamais a confundiria. Seus olhos tão azuis quanto se lembrava, seu rosto como o de uma boneca de porcelana, ela continuava baixinha, mas seus cabelos agora eram longos e seu corpo... Tiago engoliu em seco, a Karine que ele lembrava não tinha curvas como aquelas nem... Bem, nem _tanto..._

Mas não pode evitar conter um enorme sorriso. Ela estava lá, linda com uma saia preta e um enorme casaco preto. Ela usava uma meia calça preta para não congelar com aquele frio, mas Tiago teve certeza que ela estava linda, linda como ele só se lembrava em sonhos.

Continuou parado observando Karine e Jack que andavam distraídos. Viu Jack lhe lançar um olhar animado e em seguida eles estavam se aproximando, Tiago abaixou os olhos tentando não olhar diretamente para Karine.

- Vamos, Jack, se me trouxe para cá quero me lembrar de tudo – sua voz soara melodiosa próxima a Tiago.

- Olha só quem temos aqui – disse Jack sorridente.

Tiago ergueu os olhos forçando uma surpresa falsa. Karine olhava diretamente para ele com uma interrogação na testa, ele se controlou para não abraçá-la, estava tão perto como em seis anos jamais estivera.

- Nine, eu devo ter falado dele para você, esse é Tiago Black – disse Jack com seu maior sorrido.

- Falou sim, - disse ela sorrindo timidamente – prazer...

- Karine Malfoy, minha prima – disse Jack sorrindo.

- Jack e Dustin me falaram muito de você – disse ele sorrindo de leve.

- AH MEU MERLIN, - disse Jack nervoso fazendo Tiago e Karine darem um pulo para trás – QUE HORAS SÃO, TIAGO?

- Três horas – disse o moreno incerto.

- PELA ROUPA INTIMA DE MERLIN, A MEL ME MATA – ele berrou nervoso.

- O que tem ela? – Karine perguntou ainda assustada.

- EU prometi que ia... Bem, não tenho tempo para explicar – começou Jack.

- Então vamos embora – disse Karine dando de ombros.

- Mas Nine, você estava ficando tão animada e queria... – Jack começou fazendo a prima sorrir triste – JÁ SEI, TIAGO!

- Que tem eu? – Tiago perguntou levemente bravo, sabia no que aquilo ia dar.

- Mostra Londres para Karine, se der encontro vocês mais tarde – disse Jack nervoso.

- Não precisa – disse Karine nervosa.

- Você deixa ela lá em casa? – Jack perguntou sorrindo para o amigo.

- Claro – disse Tiago lançando um olhar de "Eu te mato" para um Jack sorridente.

- Valeu, amigão – disse Jack sorridente – tchau NINE!

- JACK – Karine berrou, mas Jack já estava correndo para longe deles.

Os dois se olharam incertos. Karine coçou a cabeça nervosa, deu um sorriso enviesado para Tiago e começou a andar. O garoto a seguiu tranqüilamente. Ela o olhou estranha e em seguida cruzou os braços.

- Sabe, não devia ouvir o que o Jack diz, eu sou maior de idade e conheço Londres muito bem – disse ela seria.

- Eu disse a ele que te levaria para andar por Londres e te deixaria em casa – disse ele tranqüilo.

- Eu sei apartar – cantarolou a garota.

- Eu também – disse ele dando de ombros e fazendo-a bufar.

- Eu não preciso de babá – disse ela começando a andar mais rápido.

- Que bom para você – disse Tiago voltando a segui-la.

- Vai ficar me seguindo? Ela perguntou irritada.

- Vou – disse Tiago sorrindo abertamente.

Karine bufou irritada e parou bruscamente cruzando os braços, Tiago sorriu triunfante ao ver a cara de desistente de Karine, parou e ficou olhando aquela garota com cuidado.

- Eu vou para onde EU quiser – avisou ela.

- Que legal porque eu vou para onde você for – disse ele dando de ombros e rindo.

- Já te disseram que você é irritante? – perguntou a menina.

- Muitas vezes – disse ele gargalhando.

Karine girou os olhos e continuou andando, não precisou olhar para trás, pois ouvia os passos de Tiago atrás de si. Não sabia como Jack podia ter arrumado um amigo tão chato, Ah é mesmo, JACK ERA UM CHATO! Bufou.

- Oh, Merlin, por que me castiga desse jeito? – ela perguntou ainda andando sem olha para Tiago.

- Oh, Malfoy, por que es tão dramática? – Tiago perguntou imitando a menina e a fazendo bufar de novo.

Karine continuou a andar tranqüila pela rua, tentava fingir que Tiago não estava lá para ver se ele se mancava e a deixava em paz, mas como pode notar, o garoto não era muito de se mancar. Prendeu a vontade incontrolável de matá-lo e começou a olhar ao seu redor.

Sua vontade de matar Tiago Black estava aumentando. Todos olhavam para ela. Melhor, TODAS olhavam para ELES. Parecia que todas as mulheres do mundo estavam olhando para ela e para Tiago. Controlou um grito irritado, pode ver que ele parecia nem notar, devia fazer parte do dia-a-dia.

- Londres ficou mais chata que nunca, vou para casa – disse a garota brava.

- Você realmente não conhece esse lugar – disse ele rindo de leve.

- Não conheço? Eu morei aqui minha vida inteira – rosnou a menina.

- Então não deve se lembrar – disse lançando um olhar misterioso para a garota.

- O que quer dizer? – ela perguntou enrugando a testa.

- Não importa, você quer ir para casa, certo? – disse Tiago sorrindo maroto.

- Me mostra – murmurou a garota irritada.

- Como se diz? – provocou Tiago.

- Por favor, me mostra, verme inútil – disse ela brava.

- Muito bem – disse ele sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Antes que Karine pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Tiago a puxou pela mão e começou a correr pelas ruas de Londres puxando a mão da garota. De inicio ela não pode negar que se assustara, mas ele parecia... Parecia tão diferente de todos a sua volta. Ele era tão estranho que chegava a ser fascinante.

A garota deixou ele lhe puxar por Londres e não pode evitar sorrir de leve. Os cabelos negros voavam com perfeição e marcavam o rosto sorridente de Tiago, seus olhos eram verdes acinzentados como Karine jamais vira, ou lembrava ver.

Por fim ela olhou estranha para Tiago. Ele sorria abertamente e olhava com animação para ela. Karine enrugou a testa, estavam na frente do Big Ben. Ela cruzou os braços e virou-se para ele com descrença.

- O Big Ben? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- É – disse ele animado.

- Eu conheço o Big Ben, - disse ela girando os olhos – por que achou que eu ia querer...?

- Conhece? – Tiago perguntou enrugando a testa – Cara você acha que conhece tudo?

- Eu morei em Londres minha vida inteira, você acha mesmo que eu não ia conhecer o BIG BEN? – ela perguntou descrente.

- Relaxe, eu sei que você conhece o Big Ben, - disse ele sorrindo e voltando a segurar a mão da menina – mas não do meu jeito.

- Esse seu jeito está começando a me assustando – comentou a garota sorrindo de leve.

Tiago sorriu para ela segurando delicadamente sua mão e começou a puxá-la para dentro do Big Ben com cuidado. Há essa hora qualquer coisa relacionada ao turismo já devia ter acabado então lançou um feitiço para confundir o segurança e entrou com Karine, olhou no relógio, já eram seis horas, era incrível como o tempo voava só de estar perto de Karine.

Karine olhou surpresa para os lados, Tiago sorriu confiante e quando ela se deu conta estavam no alto do Big Ben. Ela olhou incerta para o lugar. Era sem duvida o alto da torre, olhou incerta para os lados.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – disse passando o dedo em um canto da torre e vendo a ele, o dedo, todo sujo, fazendo cara de nojo.

- Você é muito patricinha, sabia? – ele perguntou passando o próprio dedo sujo de poeira na cara de Karine.

Karine olhou surpresa para o garoto que piscou maroto e foi até uma janela próxima ao sino que se mexia marcando os segundos do relógio. Ela olhou surpresa para o garoto que ergueu a sobrancelha e fez um movimento com o queixo que Karine entendeu como se indicasse que ela fosse até lá.

Ela obedeceu e quando se aproximou de Tiago ele lhe puxou delicadamente pela mão e a pos em sua frente. A garoto sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha. Sentiu seus olhos se fecharem um pouco, mas voltou ao foco e teve que deixar o queixo cair, a vista era sem duvidas LINDA.

Seus olhos se esbugalharam ao ver Londres daquele ângulo. As luzas brilhavam e refletiam em seus olhos, o sol se punha com perfeição e deixava o céu com um tom róseo magnífico. Aquilo sem duvidas havia deixado Karine sem palavras. Ela abria e fechava a boca, mas não conseguia emitir som algum.

- Então, ainda ousa dizer que conhece Londres? – ele perguntou pousando o queixo no ombro dela.

Karine sentiu suas entranhas darem um nó. Tiago abraçou-a por trás pousando as mãos em volta de sua cintura e a cabeça em seu ombro. Sentiu que o ar estava começando a faltar, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O perfume cítrico do rapaz adentrara em suas narinas. Sua cabeça deu um giro não pode evitar sentir que conhecia aquele perfume, mas tinha certeza que não conhecia, era estranho, mas fascinante.

Tiago não se sentia tão bem em seis anos e meio, para ser mais exato, desde que não via Karine que ela não se sentia tão bem. Sentir seus braços envolvendo aquela menina tão preciosa para ele, sentir o cheiro daquele perfume de margaridas, sentir seu rosto em contato com a dela, tão macia, tão perfeita, tão...

- Eu acho melhor eu ir – murmurou a garota com a voz meio embriagada.

- Tem razão, já é tarde – disse Tiago soltando a menina contra a vontade.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, Tiago sorriu de leve e segurou a mão da menina, assim eles apartaram. Karine abriu os olhos depois da viajem nada animadora, ao seu lado Tiago sorria de leve e foi levando ela pela mão em direção da casa de Jack.

- Bem... Obrigada – murmurou ela tímida.

- Eu que agradeço, - disse ele tirando os cabelos do rosto de Karine e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha – você não imagina o quanto.

Ele sorriu de leve e foi andando em direção a sua casa, Karine ainda tinha um sorriso tímido nos lábios e acenava envergonhada. E assim Tiago foi dormir naquela noite, com seu maior sorriso e com a imagem de Karine sorrindo para ele, só para ele.

**Na:/ hehe aqui estou eu. Leli, querida, os personagens não mudaram, mas a Nine tu pode pegar uma versão mais fashion, sabe como é, tou tão ansiosa por esses trailers, vai logo vaaaaaai, tou muiiito ansiosa mesmo! Muri, você me conhece, eu não resisto a um problema, então que venham varioooos ;P Mary, fofa, você é tããão sensível, hehe, controla o choro perua, hei poow a Milana num ta sendo má, ela só quer proteger a filha, sabe como é, ela quer cuidar da filha! Barb, que bom que gostou, sei que sou má, faz parte do charme, mas não esquece, quero um cap de o lírio e o escorpião e as outras fics, e mereço um presentinho pela capa ;P Bem, Soph, aqui está o cap, muito feliz e que as coisas fiquem assim fofas, ou não! Pati, é exatamente assim que eu penso na nine, bem fashion como em GG, só que ia ser bom sem aquele cabelo podre que ta o dela, blarg! Hehe! Lina, respira fundo, menina, você precisa de uns calmantes, parece que num me conhece, eu sou assim mesmo, gosto de complicação ;P LLoiza, fofa, é porque é exatamente como no filme, ta, não exaaaaaaatamente, mas a idéia principal veio disso, sei lá, precisava de um drama novo por aqui, hehe! OBS PARA GERAL: A CAPA DESSA FIC JÁ TA NO PROFILE, LINDA COMO SEMPRE, GRAÇAS A LINA! Esperando o trailer feito pela Leli, a culpem pela demora u.u **


	4. Karaokê

Karaokê (cap 4)

Jack e Dustin sorriam animados. Era a segunda feira em que eles acordaram de mais bom humor, os dois trabalhavam distraidamente no escritório dos aurores quando um senhor idoso e de aparência bondosa, que Dustin sabia trabalhar na portaria da ministério, olhou para dentro da sala incerto depois colou os olhos em Dustin.

- Desculpe incomodar Senhor Malfoy, - disse o velho nervoso – mas onde está o Senhor Black?

- Algo que eu possa fazer? – Dustin perguntou curioso.

- Não senhor, é que o senhor Black é sempre o primeiro a chegar, - disse o velho preocupado – e já é tarde e não o vimos, ficamos preocupados. Ele passa tanto tempo aqui que é como se fizesse parte do nosso trabalho.

- Bem, meu caro, - disse Jack animado – o senhor Black tirou férias.

- Oh, - disse o velho admirado – ele realmente estava precisando.

- O senhor não tem idéia do quanto – disse Dustin sorrindo animado.

Enquanto isso Karine acabava de comer seu café da manhã tranqüilamente. Sua mãe já havia saído para_St Mungo's, seu pai não trabalhava mais no departamento de aurores, não diretamente, ele agora cuidava de alguns casos em casa mesmo e às vezes ia ao ministério. David desceu sorridente as escadas e olhou com carinho para a filha._

_- E então, Nine, tem planos para hoje? – David perguntou sorrindo de lado._

_- Nada, - disse ela olhando calma para o pai – vou curtir minhas férias temporárias e preciso achar algum trabalho._

_- Pensa em algo? – perguntou David calmo._

_- Não sei, sempre quis ser auror, mas acho que já tive aventura demais por uma vida, - disse ela sorrindo de leve – então vou ver se cuido só dos casos dos aurores, como o senhor._

_- Boa idéia, posso ver isso para você – disse David animado._

_- Seria ótimo e... – Karine começou, mas parou._

_- Alguém na porta – disse David sorrindo de leve._

_- Vou atender – disse a loirinha se levantando._

_ David observou a filha se afastar com um sorriso nos lábios. Karine foi correndo até a porta, ao abri-la sentiu seu coração pular, com certeza Tiago Black + margarida, não era a cena que ela esperava ver._

_ Lá estava ele. Com seu maior sorriso possível. Ele segurava uma margarida na mão direita e olhava com carinho para a menina. Karine deixou o queixo cair ao ver à cena._

_- Para você – disse ele entregando a flor._

_- São minhas favoritas, como você...? – Karine começou atordoada._

_- Intuição, - disse ele sorrindo – então, tem planos?_

- Na verdade não, - disse ela enrugando a testa – mas você não vai trabalhar ou coisa assim, falando nisso, com o que você trabalha?

- Sou auror, mas no momento tirei férias – explicou ele calmamente – e adoraria que você me acompanhasse em um passeio.

- Onde? – ela perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- Por acaso eu já te decepcionei? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Você só me conheceu ontem – disse ela gargalhando.

- É, mas eu não te decepcionei, não foi? – ele perguntou sorrindo maroto.

- Pai, - a garota berrou – eu vou sair, não me espere!

Ela pode ouvir David dizer que "Tudo bem" de dentro da casa e sorriu para Tiago. Os dois saíram animados. David por sua vez sorria de orelha a orelha na cozinha.

- Vá, minha filha, e se lembre de como era ser feliz – disse David para si mesmo com o maior sorriso possível.

Karine era puxada por um animado Tiago pelas ruas de Londres. Ele insistia em não dizer a ela aonde iam, apesar da curiosidade excessiva da menina. Acabou enfiando ela dentro de algo que ela imaginou ser um restaurando, só que meio estranho.

- Onde estamos? – ela perguntou olhando o lugar com cuidado.

- É um restaurante Karaokê – disse ele como se fosse obvio apontando para o palco que tinha um microfone no centro.

- Legal, - disse ela, mas obviamente não estava achando nada legal – por que me trouxe aqui?

- Viu? Você devia acreditar mais no meu tato para lugares – disse ele sorrindo de lado.

- Você me levou no Big Ben ontem, e está comparando com um restaurante karaokê? – ela perguntou pasma, o garoto apenas sorriu e piscou maroto.

- Você também não gostou do relógio de inicio – provocou Tiago fazendo a garota girar os olhos.

Eles acabaram por sentar em uma mesa próxima ao palco. Karine não pode negar que aquilo era no mínimo divertido. Varias pessoas subiam no palco e cantavam, se declaravam e na maioria das vezes desafinavam, era no mínimo cômica a cena.

- Hei, o casal ainda não cantou – disse um cara no palco apontando para Karine e Tiago.

Karine olhou nervosa para o cara no palco e começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente. Tiago teve um acesso de riso incontrolável.

- Vamos Karine – disse ele rindo.

- Eu não canto – murmurou a menina.

- Canta sim – disse Tiago sem pensar.

- Você não sabe o que está falando – disse Karine nervosa.

- Tudo bem, - disse Tiago calmo e em seguida aumentando a voz – pessoal, ela não vai cantar.

Varias pessoas chiaram e reclamaram, Karine olhou feio para Tiago, ele sorria maroto para ela e piscou.

- Mas, para o azar de vocês, eu canto – disse ele indo para o palco com muitos risos e palmas.

Ele sorriu para ela do palco. Karine ainda fitava o rapaz com os olhos esbugalhados e uma cara surpresa. Tiago Black sem duvidas tinha o dom de impressioná-la cada segundo mais.

Você é assim  
Um sonho pra mim  
E quando eu não te vejo  
Eu penso em você  
Desde o amanhecer  
Até quando eu me deito...

Tiago começou a cantar tranqüilamente. Não soube porque, mas aquilo lhe pareceu familiar, não a musica, mas Tiago cantando. Parecia que já havia escutado aquilo a muito tempo... em um sonho.

As pessoas ao seu redor sorriam, alguns casais se abraçavam, outras pessoas batiam palmas no ritimo e outros olhavam sorridentes para Karine.

Eu gosto de você  
E gosto de ficar com você  
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
O meu melhor amigo  
É o meu amor...

- Você tem sorte – disse uma garota ao lado de Karine.

- Como? – Karine perguntou surpresa.

- Nenhum cara jamais fez uma musica para mim e ainda por cima a cantou na frente de todo mundo – disse ela sorrido – seu namorado deve gostar mesmo de você.

- Ele não fez a musica para mim, nem está cantando para mim, nem é meu namorado – disse Karine surpresa.

- Pois querida, é melhor abrir os olhos, - disse a menina – pois caras assim são raros. Ele está cantando para você, bobinha ou você acha que é para mim que o moreno ta olhando?

E a gente canta  
E a gente dança  
E a gente não se cansa  
De ser criança  
A gente brinca  
Na nossa velha infância...

Karine não pode evitar corar. A garota estava certa. Ele estava olhando para ela, sorrindo para ela, só para ela, como se não houvesse mais ninguém naquele lugar.

- Parabéns, você ganhou, - disse a garota ao seu lado – o bofe ta bestinha!

- Ele é só meu amigo, nós nos conhecemos ontem – disse Karine mexendo a cabeça nervosa.

- Querida, então me passa esse mel – disse a menina gargalhando.

Seus olhos meu clarão  
Me guiam dentro da escuridão  
Seus pés me abrem o caminho  
Eu sigo e nunca me sinto só...

- Por que parece que ele te conhece há tanto tempo? – a garota ao lado de Karine perguntou curiosa.

- Eu não sei, mas já notei isso também – disse a loira pensativa.

- Querida, agora eu entendo porque aquela historia das loiras se divertirem mais – disse a garota gargalhando.

Você é assim  
Um sonho pra mim  
Quero te encher de beijos  
Eu penso em você  
Desde o amanhecer  
Até quando eu me deito...

Karine voltou a olhar para Tiago. Ele ainda sorria para ela daquele jeito estranho como se soubesse algo que ela não sabe. A garota ao seu lado sorria maliciosa para ela.

- Só amigos... – murmurou a garota.

- É, só amigos – disse Karine corando.

- Não se depender do bonitão – disse a garota gargalhando.

Eu gosto de você  
E gosto de ficar com você  
Meu riso é tão feliz contigo  
O meu melhor amigo  
É o meu amor

Tiago terminou de cantar sendo aplaudido ele fez uma referencia exagerada. Pulou do palco e correu até Karine, piscou maroto para ela e saiu puxando a garota pela mão para fora do restaurante. Ela só teve tempo de olhar mais uma vez para a garota que conversava com ela e ler em seus lábios algo que parecia um "só amigos".

Quando eles saíram do lugar Tiago continuou lhe puxando animado pelas ruas. Ele sorria para ela e a loira teve que se controlar para não começar a gargalhar. Ele tinha um ar tão espontâneo e animado. Ele lhe fascinava como ninguém jamais a fascinara antes.

- Para onde vamos agora? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Eu não sei – disse ele gargalhando.

Fazia tempo que não se divertia tanto. Alem de cantar, eles tomaram sorvete. Tiago melou seu nariz de sorvete o que fez Karine jogar seu próprio sorvete na cara do moreno. O que gerou mais risos e correria. O dia passara rápido e novamente Karine viu o céu escurecer.

- Está ficando tarde – murmurou ela triste.

- Amanhã eu vou lhe buscar de novo – disse ele piscando maroto.

- Aonde mais vai me levar? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Uma surpresa por dia – disse ele piscando e segurando a mão da garota, a levando para casa.

**Na:/ A musica é de Tribalistas "Velha infância". Lina, é obvio que adorei a capa, ficou linda de morrer menina, como sempre né? Barb, você ainda não notou que eu sou uma completa louca sem coração, poxa, já dava para ter notado, ah, ADOREI MEU CAP ESPECIAL *-* AI PATI, ASSIM EU FICO COM VERGONHA :$ nossa, pense numa menininha exageraaaaaaaaaaaaaada, hehe! Lloiza, querida, você ainda duvida da minha capacidade de estragar tudo? É um dom, perua, espere e verá! Murilo, querido, eu adoro series em geral, tanto de tv quanto livros, de tv eu diria que minhas favoritas são: One Tree Hill, Glee, The OC, The Vampire Diaries, House, Gossip Girl... amo todas essas e não viaja com essa de leitor macho alfa ¬¬ Sophie, calma, as coisas vão acontecer, sendo boas ou não ai depende. Mary e Leli sumidas nesse cap, voltando dona Leli: EU QUERO MEU TRAILLER, OS PERSONAGENS CONTINUAM OS MESMOS SÓ DEIXA A NINE MAIS FASHION! ^^ obrigadinha! **


	5. O Noivado

O Noivado (cap 5)

Karine acordou entusiasmada no dia seguinte, fazia tempo que não demorava tanto para se arrumar. Desceu saltitante e com seu maior sorriso nos lábios, deu um beijo na bochecha do pai e olhou ao redor, a mãe já havia saído e Eric não parava em casa, mas isso não lhe tirava o sono, ela olhava nervosa para o relógio fazendo o pai gargalhar.

- Jamais pensei que minha companhia fosse tão horrível – disse David rindo.

- Não seja bobo, papai é só que... –ela começou parando bruscamente ao ouvir alguém batendo na porta, sorrindo de orelha a orelha ela olhou para o pai – Não me espere.

- Não pretendo – disse David rindo ao ver a filha sumir do alcance de sua vista.

Karine correu até a porta para dar de cara com um Tiago sorrindo de lado para ela. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem, uma sensação tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão nova, sorrio para ele de orelha a orelha.

- Então, aonde vamos? – ela perguntou entusiasmada.

- Está muito apresada, senhorita Malfoy – brincou ele puxando-a pela mão.

Karine sentiu sua cabeça girar e uma dor forte envolver sua mente, mas apenas se esforçou para sorrir para Tiago e fingir que nada havia acontecido. Apertou com força a mão dele e assim os dois apartaram dali.

Antes que ela pudesse abrir os olhos para vê onde estava, sentiu Tiago cobri-los, os olhos, com as mãos e o ouviu gargalhar atrás de si. Bufou irritada.

- Vamos lá, Tiago, não tem graça – disse tentando livrar os olhos.

- Calma, a surpresa demora – disse ele gargalhando e a fazendo bufar entediada.

- Já disse hoje o quanto eu te odeio? – ela perguntou fazendo ele gargalhar mais ainda.

- Hoje ainda não – disse ele debochado.

- Pois bem, eu te odeio – disse a garota ainda tentando se livrar das mãos dele.

- Eu também te amo – murmurou ele em seu ouvido fazendo Karine se arrepiar por inteira.

Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou guiar. Sentia uma das mãos de Tiago cobrindo seus olhos e a outra a envolvendo e guiando pelo caminho estranho. Era estranho ficar tão perto dele, era estranho ter a impressão que já conhecia cada movimento do garoto, era mais estranho ainda à dor que vinha quando achava que conhecia tais fatos.

- Está pronta? – ele perguntou em seu ouvido.

- Cala a boca – disse empurrando a mão do garoto para longe e rindo.

Seu sorriso sumiu por inteiro, seu queixo caiu consideravelmente, seus olhos se esbugalharam e ao ver a expressão satisfeita de Tiago balbuciou palavras inaudíveis. Voltou a olhar pasma para o lugar.

Era lindo, chegava a assustar de tão lindo. Sabia onde estavam, era um dos parques da cidade, mas nunca havia estado lá, naquele lugar. Soube onde era devido a paisagem que ela viu alem do lugar. Voltou a olhar para o parque, lindo era pouco.

Não havia ninguém lá, apenas os dois, um lago cristalino, algumas arvores que o inverno havia sido forte, mas a primavera se aproximava, o lago já estava derretido, o vento batia com delicadeza fazendo algumas plantas voarem, o sol brilhava docemente iluminando com perfeição ainda maior o parque que parecia ter um ar diferente, um ar maravilhoso e inexplicável.

- Praticamente ninguém vem aqui – disse ele calmo.

- Por que? – Karine perguntou ainda vislumbrando o local.

- Ninguém sabe que existe, é mais afastado – explicou Tiago calmamente – eu costumo vir aqui quando preciso ficar sozinho e pensar, ou as duas coisas.

- Então, é nosso segredo? – ela perguntou sorrindo para ele.

- Exato – disse ele sorrindo abertamente.

- Sabe, é a primeira vez que você me surpreende desde o inicio – disse ela gargalhando.

Tiago sorriu de leve, arqueou as sobrancelhas e começou a correr atrás da garota. Os dois riram muito e Karine teve certeza cada segundo mais o quanto era familiar aquilo tudo, o quanto àquela felicidade era familiar. O sol já estava quase se pondo, mas nenhum dos dois parecia interessado em sair dali, até que...

- Meu celular – disse Tiago entediado tirando o aparelho do bolso.

- Para que tem celular? – ela perguntou girando os olhos e o fazendo rir de leve.

- Alô? – ele perguntou calmamente.

_- TIAGO, É VOCÊ?_

- Lógico que sou eu, Dustin, o telefone é meu, se lembra? – o garoto questionou fazendo Karine rir de leve.

_- A NINE TA AI? – _Dustin perguntou nervoso.

- Ta sim, mas... – Tiago começou entediado.

_- QUERO OS DOIS AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE – _A voz de Dustin ecoara por fim desligando na cara de um Tiago assustado.

- O.k, vamos para casa do seu irmão, acho que o apocalipse começou – disse Tiago nervoso fazendo Karine se levantar as presas.

Quando Karine abriu os olhos ela e Tiago estavam na frente da casa de Dustin. Ela olhou nervosa para a porta, se algo tivesse acontecido com ele ou...

- Entrem logo – disse Jack abrindo a porta e empurrando os dois para dentro.

Karine não pode evitar esbugalhar os olhos. Saia uma fumaça escura da cozinha de onde Eric e Denis saiam sufocados. Havia uma decoração estranho cobrindo as paredes e um Duke pendurado em papel crepom e um Dustin nervoso andando de um lado para o outro com uma camisa social verde um paletó na mão e uma gravata horrível e mal feita no pescoço.

- Como estou? – Dustin perguntou nervoso.

- Ridículo – disse Karine simples.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca – rosnou Dustin.

- NINE, ME AJUDA – berrou Duke preso no papel crepom.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – Karine perguntou nervosa.

- O Dustin vai pedir a Sam em casamento – disse Eric tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido por culpa da fumaça.

- Estávamos tentando ajeitar as coisas – disse Denis.

- Mas ta tudo horrível, precisamos de você, Nine – disse Jack rindo.

- Vamos começar pela cozinha – disse Karine simples correndo para dentro de casa.

Dustin respirou fundo arrancando a gravata do pescoço. Tiago gargalhou enquanto Jack tentava salvar Duke do papel crepom e Denis e Eric tentavam respirar oxigênio.

A noite já havia chegado. Sam estava em seu escritório atolada de papeis, descabelada e respirando nervosa. Com um estrondo que fez a garota pular para trás ela viu sua porta voar longe e Jenny, Elizabeth, Taylor e Mel surgirem sorridentes.

- Já ouviram falar em bater antes de entrar? – ela perguntou girando os olhos.

- Habito estranho – disse Jenny debochada.

- O.k, senhoritas Potter, Malfoy, Lupin e SENHORA LUPIN, - disse Sam por fim fazendo Jenny inflar o peito orgulhosa – o que querem?

- Você está horrível – disse Taylor simples.

- Estão com a roupa ai? – Lize perguntou simples.

- Eu cuido do cabelo – disse Jenny animada.

- Eu cuido da porta – disse Mel piscando marota.

Sam não teve tempo de pensar ou de perguntar o que estava havendo, pois quando se deu conta elas estavam arrumando seu cabelo, lhe maquiando e arrancando suas roupas. Olhou nervosa para as amigas.

Quando ela deu por si estavam na frente da casa de Dustin e ela usava um vestido branco, tomara que caia muito bonito e decorado com uma bela renda. Seu cabelo estava preso de um modo que deixava alguns fios e seus olhos brilhavam muito ao lado da lua cheia.

- Dá para alguém me explicar o que...? – Sam começou nervosa.

Samantha não teve tempo de concluir o que pretendia dizer, pois logo a porta se abriu mostrando uma Karine, com os longos cabelos loiros presos no alto da cabeça em um forte rabo de cavalo, os olhos brilhavam muito e ela usava um paletó feminino preto e uma saia combinando, ela sorria charmosa.

- Senhorita Samantha Weasley – Karine disse fazendo sinal para que a amiga entrasse.

Sam olhou desconfiada para a amiga e em seguida para os rapazes ao seu lado, Duke com os cabelos penteados para trás e com um paletó negro que lhe deixava parecendo um garçom, Tiago usando o mesmo paletó e com os cabelos igualmente para trás também parecia um garçom, mas bem mais charmoso, e Jack, do mesmo modo só que um pouco mais pornô. Já Eric e Denis, pareciam dois recepcionistas de hotel bizarros, mas seu olhos colaram em outra pessoa.

Ela pode ver perto na janela Dustin sorrindo nervoso para ela. Ele também usava um paletó negro, mas não parecia um garçom, ele parecia mais um príncipe, e sorria tão belamente. Foi ai que ela começou a olhar para as coisas ao redor, a casa estava linda, decorada com rosas vermelhas em belos vasos delicados, olhou para Karine e lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado a amiga apenas deu de ombros.

- O que estão aprontando? – Sam perguntou quando Dustin se aproximou mais, ele tremia muito.

- Eu tenho algo para lhe falar – disse Dustin nervoso.

- Certo, se você fosse mulher eu juraria que estava grávida, - disse Sam por fim olhando para o irmão mais novo que olhava feio para ela – Não Denis, eu não estou grávida.

- Ótimo – resmungou ele.

- Sabe, - Dustin começou – eu tenho algo realmente serio para te falar.

- Está me deixando nervosa Dustin – disse Sam engolindo em seco.

- Não mais do que eu – resmungou o loiro baixinho.

- FALA – berrou Sam mais nervosa que nunca.

- QUER CASAR COMIGO? – ele berrou por fim.

Sam parou instantaneamente. Ela apenas olhava para a expressão de desespero de Dustin, ele suava frio e parecia que ia chorar a qualquer segundo. Atrás deles Karine resmungava irritada.

- Tanto trabalho com o discurso e ele só grita um "QUER CASAR COMIGO" – disse ela irritada.

- QUERO – disse Sam por fim pulando nos braços de Dustin.

- Se fosse eu não aceitava – resmungou Karine fazendo Tiago puxá-la pela cintura para perto de si.

- Depende do noivo – murmurou o moreno em seu ouvido fazendo ela se arrepiar por inteira.

Estavam todos conversando animados. Sam sorria de orelha a orelha e não parava de olhar para o anel de diamantes em seu dedo e de abraçar Dustin que respirava aliviado. Duke e Jenny comentavam como havia sido com eles enquanto Mel cutucava Jack para que ele prestasse atenção e Lize, Taylor, Eric e Denis gargalhavam.

Karine observava os amigos com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Sentiu seus olhos arderem. Sentiu alguém envolvê-la por trás e sorriu para dar de cara com uma Tiago sorridente.

- Nada teria dado certo sem sua ajuda – disse ele olhando para Dustin e Sam.

- Teria sim – disse ela com uma voz meio chorosa limpando uma lagrima teimosa.

- O que há? – Tiago perguntou preocupada virando ela de frente para ele.

Ele conhecia Karine por tempo suficiente para saber que ela ia começar a chorar de verdade. Por isso puxou-a para fora da casa o mais rápido possível sem chamar a atenção dos outros. Quando saíram de lá Karine se sentou no chão e começou a chorar compulsivamente.

- O que há, meu anjo? – Tiago perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Eu me sinto tão fora – disse ela triste.

- Do que está falando?- ele perguntou nervosa.

- Eu perdi muito, Tiago, - disse ela olhando triste para ele – é como se eu não fizesse mais parte da vida deles, eu não estava no casamento da Jenny, eu não fui para a formatura dos meus dois irmãos, eu não fui nem para minha formatura...

Tiago não soube o que fazer, apenas puxou a garota para mais perto de si e deixou-a chorar em seu ombro. Chorar como uma criança, fazia tempo que não via Karine tão frágil. Parecia impossível que ela conseguisse chorar depois de sorrir como ela sorria. Para ele era estranho, mas não nova aquela cena.

- É tão estranho – disse ela olhando bem para ele – é como se eu não fizesse mais parte da vida deles, eles não pararam para mim, mas você...

- O que? – Tiago perguntou surpreso.

- É como se você sempre estivesse do meu lado, - disse Karine sorrindo de leve – eu sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas é como se você soubesse mais sobre mim do que eu mesma. E diferente deles, é como se você tivesse parado de viver para me esperar. Eu sei, isso é idiota.

Tiago olhou bem para a loirinha ao seu lado. Por um segundo viu uma garotinha de 13 anos sorrindo para ele ao invés da mulher. Sentiu seu peito se apertar com força. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e sentiu as lagrimas arderem. Ele prometeu a ela. Prometeu e agora estava mentindo para uma garotinha de 13 anos e para o grande amor da sua vida.

- Eu não posso fazer isso com você, Karine – disse ele balançando a cabeça nervoso e se levantando as presas.

- Do que você está falando? – Karine perguntou surpresa vendo ele se levantar.

- Eu sinto muito. De verdade – disse Tiago por fim correndo para longe dali.

Karine ficou ali parada vendo ele se afastar. Não soube porque mais sentiu sua cabeça dar uma volta de 360°, sentiu seus olhos arderem mais e eles começaram a transbordar sem sua permissão, ela não sabia o que fazer, apenas ficou sentada ali olhando o nada com os olhos escorrendo lagrimas e o coração em pedaços.

**NA:/ Sorry pela demora, meu pc tava ferrado, mas ele voltou, uhuuu! Primeiramente: Mary, você é doidinha, claro que pode ler IMG de novo, eu tou pensando em botar ela no FB tôo, sabe, mas tou vendo, ah e viajou pra onde, perua? Como foi? AH AMO A DISNEY, UHUUU! ^^ AH... DANIELE POTTER, NÃO LEVANTE A LETRA PRA MIM! Cara, eu sempre quis dizer isso! OUIAEUOIEAIUO, own, amiga, tu é lentinha mesmo, né? Todos são os mesmos, só que tenta pegar a Nine com uma carinha menos pirralha, sabe, umas cenas dela menos pirralha e pá :P não tem seqüestro, não que eu me lembre, TOU DOIDA PRA TERMINAR ESSA FIC E POSTAR A PROXIMA *-* Pati, você é sempre tão... pati! Hehe, onda, amiga, que bom que ta gostando, mas sabe como é, num podia ficar happy sempre né? Barb, fofa, vou dar uma olhada sim, adooooooro Damon *-* Murilo, se dependesse de você eu seria a altora mais metida do mundo... espera ai, eu já sou ^^ hehe! Ah Glee é o Maximo, vou tentar usar uma musica com eles ou sei lá, logo, adoroo, já baixei até os dois cds :P hehe! Lina, eu não posso deixar de ser do mal, faz parte do meu charme, tinha que ser do mal de não num era uma fic minha e sim do coelhinho da páscoa *risada maléfica* Sophie, ta ai a sua próxima SURPRESA, hehe, ficou surpresa? ;P bem crianças, é isso :* **


	6. Verdades

Verdades (cap 6)

Karine acordou no dia seguinte sem animação. Depois que Tiago foi embora ela teve que passar pelo interrogatório de Melissa que tinha certeza de que ela havia chorado, depois de inventar uma desculpa idiota fugiu para casa. Agora ela estava sentada em sua cama olhando triste para a janela.

Levantou-se contra sua própria vontade e foi tediosamente para o banheiro. Uma hora depois ela desceu as escadas com os cabelos loiros mal presos e com uma cara de quem não havia dormido nada, assim que entrou na cozinha recebeu como bom dia o olhar estranho do pai.

- O que te atropelou? – David perguntou preocupado ao ver o estado em que a filha se encontrava.

- Obrigada, o senhor aumentou muito meu bom humor – resmungou a garota.

David apenas se levantou e se pos atrás da garota com uma escova na mão soltou seus cabelos e começou a penteá-los calmamente. Karine bufou irritada enquanto seu pai a levantava e ajeitava sua roupa amassada e mal vestida. Quando em fim pareceu satisfeito, David sorriu de leve.

- Agora posso olhar para você, - disse ele fazendo a filha bufar mais – vai me dizer o que houve?

- Eu tenho alguma doença terminal? – Karine perguntou e o pai negou surpreso com a cabeça – Sou feia? Chata? Irritante? Loiras não estão mais na moda? Resmungo demais? Estou gorda?

- NÃO – disse David surpreso.

- Então qual o meu problema? – Karine perguntou olhando triste para o pai.

David bufou de leve e sorriu triste para a filha, puxou-a com delicadeza pela mão e levou-a até o sofá onde a fez deitar com a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele alisava seus cabelos loiros.

- Nine, você é a menina mais maravilhosa da face da terra. – disse David calmo – É linda, simpática, sorridente e loiras ainda estão na moda.

- Então qual o meu problema? – ela perguntou nervosa.

- Qual o problema? – David perguntou calmo.

- Sabe, eu estava saindo com alguém e ontem ele me deixou sozinha na porta do meu irmão mais velho – simplificou Karine sem fazer idéia que o pai havia entendido perfeitamente bem.

- Sabe, Nine, todos nós temos segredos – disse David dando de ombros.

- Mas o que isso tem haver com me deixar sozinha? – Karine perguntou se levantando.

- Eu acho que não sou eu quem devia te responder isso – disse David por fim.

Karine olhou bem para o pai. Ele tinha um olhar estranho, um olhar que ela sabia o que significava. Ele queria dizer algo, mas não podia. E Karine sabia o que eu tinha que fazer nessas horas. Sorriu de leve para o pai.

- Obrigada, papai – disse beijando-lhe a bochecha e correndo para a porta.

- Sabe onde ele está? – David perguntou preocupado.

- Faço idéia – disse ela simples.

Karine saiu dali sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra deixando seu pai preocupado para trás. Sabia onde ele estava. Sabia. Tinha que saber. Ele tinha que estar lá. Respirou fundo e se concentrou o Maximo que pode. Era péssima em apartar, mas tinha que tentar afinal.

Quando abriu os olhos estava no parque. Olhou para o pé. É havia perdido um sapato, mas ela ia sobreviver. Começou a correr pelo lugar a procura de onde quer que Tiago estivesse. Depois de rodar o parque inteiro achou o lugar. O mais afastado de todos. E lá estava ele. Sentado olhando distraído para o lago, com um olhar sonhador e perdido.

- Então, - disse ela se aproximando e o fazendo se levantar as presas – vai começar as explicações agora ou terei que usar a força?  
- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Você não é muito original – disse ela calmamente, Tiago não pode evitar sorrir de leve.

O rapaz olhou bem para ela, havia passado um bom tempo sonhando em revê-la e agora estava fugindo dela, era absurdo, mas era a realidade que Tiago Black se encontrava.

- Me diz, o que houve ontem? Por que saiu daquele jeito? Por que não foi me ver hoje? – ela perguntou olhando triste para ele.

Tiago respirou fundo, eram raros os momentos em que Karine lhe lançava aquele olhar, aquele olhar triste como quem pergunta "Hei, o que eu fiz?". Como ele teve vontade de berrar que a culpa não era dela, mas teve que se controlar.

- É complicado – disse ele triste.

- Então explica – disse ela seria.

- Não posso – disse ele nervoso.

- Pode sim, ME DIZ – ela disse perdendo a paciência.

- NÃO POSSO, não tenho escolha, Karine, é o melhor para você – disse ele nervoso.

- EU SEI O QUE É O MELHOR PARA MIM – berrou a garoto.

- NÃO, QUANTO A ISSO NÃO – ele disse aumentando a voz.

Karine parou bruscamente, dava para ver claramente que ela havia se assustado com o tom dele. Tiago mexeu nos cabelos, arrependido de ter gritado. Olhou tristonho, para a garota a sua frente.

- Me desculpe por gritar – disse baixinho.

- O que há? – ela perguntou – O que eu fiz?

- Nine, o que eu mais queria era ficar com você... – Tiago começou.

- ENTÃO QUAL O PROBLEMA? – ela perguntou nervosa.

- Eu queria poder dizer que a culpa não é sua, que é coisa minha, mas não posso mentir mais para você – disse ele triste.

- Então, a culpa é mesmo minha? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Por incrível que pareça NÃO – disse Tiago simples.

Tiago olhou bem para o rostinho delicado e confuso de Karine, seus olhos o fitavam em uma mistura de sentimentos, culpa, confusão, nervosismo. Sentia-se o ser mais idiota do mundo naquele momento.

- O que está havendo? – ela perguntou simples.

- Eu não posso, Nine... – Ele disse triste.

- Eu exijo saber, - rosnou Karine – estou farta, não agüento mais vocês tentarem me proteger, você, minha mãe, meus irmãos, meu pai, meus amigos. Eu sei muito bem me virar e já sou bem grandinha, mereço ouvir a verdade.

- Eu não posso te fazer sofrer mais, Karine – disse ele nervoso.

- TIAGO, EU PRECISO SABER – ela berrou irritado.

Foi como se um filme passasse em sua cabeça, como se ele pudesse ver novamente aquela menininha loira descendo as escadas com um sorriso doce nos lábios e um ar travesso, mas a menina havia crescido e estava ali, na sua frente, exigindo explicações.

- Tudo bem, - disse Tiago por fim – eu menti, Karine.

- Sobre? – ela perguntou.

- Tudo! – disse Tiago serio surpreendendo a garota – Você estava certa o tempo todo.

- Não estou compreendendo, Tiago – disse Karine confusa.

- Lembra que você disse que era como se já me conhecesse? – ele perguntou e a garota confirmou – Pois bem, é porque você já me conhece.

- Eu estou entendendo menos ainda – comentou Karine.

- A flor, eu sabia, não foi intuição – disse Tiago calmo.

- Que flor? – Karine perguntou surpresa.

- A MARGARIDA. – explodiu ele – Eu sabia, eu sempre soube, margaridas são suas flores favoritas.

- Ta, mas o que...? – Karine começou incerta.

- Sua cor favorita é azul, - começou Tiago – você adora chocolate, ama quadribol, você é extremamente confiante e confia demais nas pessoas, você sempre quis ter um cachorrinho, mas seus pais só te deram um irmão mais novo, Eric, você ama flores e lugares abertos, você tinha medo que o Dustin te trocasse pela Holly Olsen e você morria de medo de escuro porque se sentia sozinha e...

- Para, como você sabe disso tudo? – Karine perguntou – Quer dizer, só eu sei que tenho medo de escuro, nunca disse isso a ninguém.

- Disse para mim, e esse é o caso. – disse Tiago cabisbaixo – Você me disse tudo isso não essa semana, me disse isso quando estudamos em Hogwarts.

- Agente nunca estudou junto – disse Karine assustada.

- Sim, Nine, agente estudou! – disse Tiago por fim – Os Potters me adotaram, eu vim com eles, nós nos tornamos melhores amigos desde então, eu entrei no seu time de quadribol como artilheiro, fiquei com a Holly e antes de você ser seqüestrada pela maluca fantasma agente estava se beijando no palco da escola e eu disse que te amava. Ai quando sua alma saiu você mandou...

- Espera, do que você está falando? - ela perguntou assustada demais.

- Agente se conheceu no seu terceiro ano, Nine, agente ia namorar, – disse Tiago irritado – noivar e casar, mas ai você "morreu" e minha vida parou, nada mais fazia sentido. Ai você voltou e eu pensei que tudo fosse ser como antes, mas você não se lembra de nada. As ninfas disseram que era algo relacionado a um sentimento muito forte e...

Tiago parou bruscamente ao fitar Karine. Ela não olhava para ele, apenas para os próprios pés, parecia tentar digerir o que estava ouvindo tentar entender.

- Elas disseram que não se lembrava de mim, só de mim, e que era para deixarmos o tempo dar a resposta ou sei lá o que, - disse Tiago nervoso – mas ai o Dustin, o Eric e o Jack inventaram esse plano de eu te conquistar de volta para vê se você se lembrava e...

- Estava mentindo para mim? Todos estavam? – Karine perguntou nervosa.

- Nine eu... – Tiago começou nervoso.

- Eu odeio vocês – rosnou a garota antes de correr dali o mais rápido que pode.

Tiago tentou argumentar, mas quando se deu conta Karine já corria em disparada para longe dele. Não soube o que fazer, apenas se deixou cair d grama, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas ao ver o seu anjo voando para longe, longe dele.

**Na:/ Sorry pelo mínimo capitulozinho, hehe, mas foi o que deu :P Pati, queridoca, faz todo o sentido agora? Hehe, supera-se! Mary, querida, você ainda não se acostumou com meu lado maligno e cruel? É tão fashion! Bem agüenta ai! Hehe! Monte verde? Nunca fui, deve ser muito lindo *-*! Murilitxo da minha vida, não tente entender sua autora, aguarde e verá, o capa vai vir, não precisa tentar deduzir o que vai acontecer? Hehe! Bem, Soph, é isso que acontece, temos uma Nine em crise, mas vamos ver no que isso vai dar (: Bem, barb, a resposta para você é: NÃO! Hehe nunca vai resolver ;) quero caps! Lina, querida, Sam e Dustin são assim, imperfeitamente fofos, só dá assim, hehe, e pode esperar que eu considero minha próxima fic minha maior obra prima *-*! Cadê a louca da Luiza e a maluca da Leli? **


	7. Um passado perdido

Um passado perdido (cap 7)

- Nine, nós estávamos preocupados – a voz de Milana ecoou nervosa.

Karine acabara de adentrar em casa, já era tarde da noite e ela não havia dado sinal de vida o dia inteiro. Olhou irritada para a mãe, decepcionada para o pai brava para os dois irmãos que ali se encontravam.

Ela não falou nada, apenas de cara fechada começou a subir as escadas em um silencio mórbido e rancoroso. Mas Milana não compreendia tal atitude.

- Mocinha, você não pode sumir o dia inteiro e voltar como se... – Milana começou irritada.

- A senhora não podia ter mentido para mim e mentiu, não é mesmo? – provocou Karine irritada.

- Do que você está falando? – gaguejou Milana.

- A senhora sabe do que eu estou falando – berrou Karine subindo as escadas nas presas e deixando a família assustada.

Milana sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas não abaixou o nariz, com toda a fúria em seu ser ela virou-se para os dois filhos e disparou.

- QUEM FOI O ABORTO QUE FEZ ISSO?

- Milana – reclamou David.

- Nós dois – disse Eric serio.

- Não exatamente – disse Dustin nervoso.

- QUERO EM DETALHES – rosnou Milana com ódio.

Karine estava sentada na sua cama, abraçando os joelhos com força, as lagrimas escorriam soltas por seus olhos. Sentiu seu coração disparar, era como se tudo tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo, mas ao mesmo tempo finalmente fizesse algum sentido.

A porta se abriu, a garota ergueu o rosto molhado de lagrimas e inchado de tanto chorar para dar de cara com sua mãe, ela lhe olhava com os olhos marejados. Milana se aproximou incerta e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Precisamos conversar – disse Milana tremendo.

- Não quero conversar – rosnou Karine.

- Nine, eu te perdi por seis anos, não vou te perder de novo. – choramingou Milana – Olha, esse Tiago não é...

- AH NÃO, - berrou Karine tapando os ouvidos – não quero ouvir mais suas mentiras, mamãe, eu já cresci se é que não notou.

- Nine eu... – Milana começou nervosa.

- Você sempre soube o quanto eu odeio mentiras, - disse Karine nervosa – não há nada que eu odeio mais e foi o que você fez, você e todos os outros. Estavam me fazendo de idiota e me tratando como uma doente.

- Nine, você tem que se acalmar – disse Milana triste.

- ME ACALMAR? – Karine perguntou fora de si – CHEGA, MAMÃE. Chega de calma, eu estou cheia de você e de todo mundo dizendo o que eu tenho que fazer. Eu não quero ouvir mais nada.

Milana deu uma ultima olhada na filha e a deixou sozinha no quarto. Os olhos da matriarca se encheram d'água. Aquela noite na mansão Malfoy sem duvidas havia sido a mais triste de muito tempo. Dustin foi embora e Eric também, a mãe não queria nem olhar na cara deles. David dormia no sofá, pois Milana tinha certeza que ele estava mancomunado com os filhos, coisa que ele não negou.

Mas sem duvidas quem estava em pior situação era Karine, ela ficava sentada na cama olhando para o nada. Havia desistido de dormir e desde cedo não comia nada. Apenas ficava sentada ali olhando o nada. Esperando acordar de um pesadelo, por que as coisas mais difíceis faziam tão mais sentido?

A menina não sabia o que fazer, era como se tivessem arrancado seu chão e lhe poupado de qualquer oxigênio. Como se nada mais fizesse sentido e tudo estivesse explicado, como as coisas podiam mudar tão de repente? Como um sonho pode ter acabado sem nem começar por inteiro.

Aquela sem duvidas havia sido a noite mais longa da vida de Karine, o tempo parecia se arrastar, mas o dia clareou e os primeiros raios de sol surgiram. Mais tarde sua mãe entrou no quarto, ao encontrar a filha na mesma posição e do mesmo jeito que na noite passada Milana apenas saiu dali sem dizer nada com lagrimas nos olhos. O silencio era tão mais fácil.

Karine apenas olhava para um relógio, ela acompanhava o ponteiro de segundos com atenção. Ele parecia demorar uma eternidade a passar. Parecia que ela estava sentada ali há anos. Seus olhos pareciam ter secado, pois não mais caiam lagrimas, na verdade ela parecia um ser desprovido da capacidade de chorar e isso era bem pior.

- Oi, querida – uma voz ecoara pelo seu quarto a tirando do transe em que se encontrava.

Karine ergueu os olhos e vislumbrou seu pai com cuidado, a expressão sempre tão serena, os olhos sempre tão doces e o sorriso sempre tão companheiro. Sentiu por um segundo que a capacidade de chorar havia retornado. Em seu transe, chorar era apenas um sonho, mas na realidade era um habito deplorável.

- Não vai falar? – David perguntou sentando-se ao lado da filha – Só quero que saiba que sua mãe só queria te proteger...

- Não quero ouvir – resmungou Karine.

- E que eu discordei desde o inicio, - disse David ignorando a filha – mas ela só quer seu bem, Nine, não desconte nela.

- Me deixa sozinha – protestou a garota.

- Ela, seus irmãos e os outros te amam, Karine, - continuou David calmo – eles só pensam em seu bem, e estavam tentando achar um modo de você ser feliz novamente.

- Não fala – implorou Karine tapando os ouvidos.

- Tudo bem, - disse David se levantando meio decepcionado – mas não culpe Tiago por te amar, Karine, ele só fez o que você pediu.

- Do que...? – Karine perguntou antes que o pai saísse.

- Antes de morrer você pediu para que ele não esquecesse, - disse David – não esquecesse que você o amava.

- Mas quem esqueceu fui eu – murmurou Karine incerta.

- Você o amava muito, Nine, e foram melhores amigos. – disse David saindo, mas antes sorrindo para filha – Sabe, não tocamos no seu quarto todo esse tempo, entrar aqui era como lembrar de TUDO o que você representava e amava.

David saiu do quarto deixando novamente a filha sozinha. Karine parou alguns segundos para raciocinar. Em seguida sorriu de leve e se levantou as presas. Pegou uma cadeira, subiu nela e começou a procurar algo em seu armário. Acabou sentada em sua cama com uma enorme caixa no colo.

Ela olhava para a caixa com cuidado, teve receio de abrir. Era uma enorme caixa azul clara escrito em prateado um nome... "Tiago". Uniu toda sua coragem e a abriu. No mesmo segundo pareceu que sua capacidade de chorar havia retornado com toda força.

Shattered dreams

_(Sonhos destruídos)_

Cut through my mind

_(Atravessam minha mente)_

Tragically our love has died

_(Tragicamente, nosso amor morreu)_

Memories confine my head

_(lembranças confinam minha cabeça)_

Bitterly I face the end

_(Amargamente, eu encaro o fim)_

Ela olhava tristonha para o que havia acabado de arrancar da caixa. Estava amarrotada de coisas e fotos. Uma deles lhe chamou a atenção. Uma garotinha loira de seus quatorze anos mastigava um chiclete e fazia bolinha com ele enquanto um garoto ao seu lado se jogava em cima dela e tentava estourar a bola. O garoto tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos verdes acinzentados. Karine não precisou pensar muito para ter a certeza, era Tiago.

Embaixo da foto havia os seguintes disseres "Melhores Amigos". Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Parecia tão real e tão impossível ao mesmo tempo. Ela se lembrava da cena, do dia, mas não dele.

Trustingly

_(Com confiança)_

I gave my self to you

_(Eu me entreguei a você)_

I let you inside

_(Deixei você entrar)_

Believing your lies

_(Acreditando em suas mentiras)_

Com um pouco mais de receio ela pegou outra foto. Nessa a garota loira e o moreno, agora com sues 16 e 17 anos acenavam para a foto enquanto dançavam uma valsa estanha parecida com tango. Como ela podia se lembrar só de metade daquilo? Como Tiago podia ter mentido para ela.

Talvez isso fosse o que mais doía. Pensar que tudo não havia passado de uma mentira. Ela acreditara em tudo que ele dissera, mas ele apenas estava mentindo e usando de seu conhecimento sobre ela mesma para enganá-la, por que isso parecia tão falso quando se olhava aquelas fotos?

And you don't remember

_(E você não se lembra)_

Every time you told me

_(Todas as vezes que me disse)_

You were mine for ever

_(que você era meu para sempre)_

For eternity

_(Por a eternidade)_

And you don't remember

_(e você não se lembra)_

How you used to hold me

_(Como você costumava me abraçar)_

How we'd melt together

_(Como nos derretíamos um pelo outro)_

How you needed me

_(Como você precisou de mim)_

How we used to be

_(Como nós estávamos)_

In love

_(Apaixonados)_

Agora olhando para a foto em que os dois, ao lado das vassouras e usando o uniforme de quadribol sorriam, ela se sentiu a maior das idiotas. Ele havia conseguido. Ela caiu naquele joguinho de sedução como um patinho. Como ela podia ter sido tão ingênua?

Como ele podia ter sido tão falso? Ela dera seu coração em uma bandeja para ele como prato principal e ele apenas ficou observando-o sangrar. Ela estava acreditando em cada virgula que ele dizia. Ela havia se apaixonado por inteira.

Stranded here

_(Abandonada aqui)_

In notingness

_(No meio do nada)_

With only tears

_(Com apenas lagrimas)_

And lonliness

_(E solidão)_

Cada foto que ela passava parecia cada segundo mais real e mais impossível. Cada foto que ela passava fazia ela se sentir uma idiota. Ela havia se apaixonado por ele de novo. Mas não era ela, que ele amava, não, ele amava a garota das fotos. Ela ainda era essa garota?

Como podia ser? Ela havia ficado fora, perdido a memória. Não era mais a mesma. Não se lembrava de como era ela mesma, mas fazia idéia de que não era daquele modo, não podia ser. O garoto nas fotos não machucaria aquela menina como a machucara.

Foolishly

_(De maneira tola)_

I gave my soul to you

_(Eu entreguei minha alma a você)_

I let you inside

_(Eu deixei você entrar)_

Believing your lies

_(Acreditei em suas mentiras)_

Seus olhos agora colaram em um enorme ursinho de pelúcia que ela encontrou em cima da bancada, como não havia reparado nele. O ursinho segurava uma plaquinha com os seguintes dizeres "Para a melhor amiga do mundo! Eu te amo, Nine".

A garota segurou o bichinho com cuidado, será que isso também havia sido uma mentira? Por que parecia tão improvável a possibilidade daquilo tudo ser falso? Por que parecia um terrível engano?

Helplessly

_(De maneira involuntária)_

I fell so deep

_(Eu me apaixonei profundamente)_

I was so naive

_(Eu era tão inocente)_

To let you in

_(Por deixar você entrar)_

Why did I let you in

_(Por que deixei você entrar)_

To my heart

_(Em meu coração?)_

Karine depositou novamente o ursinho no lugar olhando com carinho para ele, por que tudo de repente parecia querer fazer lembrá-la de Tiago? Por que ela não conseguia esquecer os poucos momentos que passaram juntos, mas esquecera facilmente dos anos em que se conheceram.

Seus olhos começaram a arder, mas ela voltou a se concentrar na caixa. Cada foto, cada lembrança, parecia tão fora de foco, tão longe, como podia ter esquecido daquilo? Era impossível. Já não havia mais fotos na caixa, mas sua atenção aumentos com o eu vira no fundo da caixa.

And you don't remember

_(E você não se lembra)_

Anything you told me

_(De nada que você me disse)_

You were mine forever

_(Você era meu para sempre)_

For eternity

_(Por toda a eternidade)_

I know you don't remember

_(Eu sei que você não se lembra)_

How you used to hold me

_(Como costumava me abraçar)_

How we'd melt together

_(Como nos derretíamos um pelo outro)_

Together

_(Juntos)_

How you needed me

_(Como você precisou de mim)_

How we used to be

_(Como nós estávamos)_

In love

_(Apaixonados)_

No fundo da caixa estava colada uma enorme foto onde os dois, agora com seus 15 e 16 anos sorriam abraçados, ao lado d foto estava escrito com letras azuis chamativas o seguinte:

"_Surpresa! Gostou do presente? Eu pensei o seguinte... Quando estivermos velhos e com as pelancas caindo vamos poder ver essa caixa idiota e dissermos o quanto éramos lindos, bem, pelo menos eu era, não é? Brincadeira, é só um modo estúpido de te dizer o quanto te adoro e de não deixar você esquecer de mim! Te adoro muito, melhor amigo! Karine & Tiago, melhores amigos para sempre, bonitinho, não é?". _

Qualquer tentativa de não chorar havia sido apenas uma tentativa naquele momento, pois dos seus olhos saiam grosas lagrimas que marcavam o delicado rostinho da loira. E agora, mas do que nunca ela sabia o que tinha que fazer.

**Na:/ Musica do capitulo: "And You Don't Remember" Mariah Carey. Bem, esse cap foi maior pra compensar o outro ^^ Pronto, pati, esse foi melhor né? Leli, querida, não gostou do outro, mas esse foi mais feliz, né? Eu acho sei lá! OWN, Lu, você sumida é um horror, que bom que voltou pra reclamar, owwwwn! Lina, fofinha, essa fic num vai demorar muito mais, ela só tem 9 caps, tou louca pra que termine, pra ser sincera :P hehe! Muri, a diversão aqui é garantida, assim como as lagrimas das minhas leitoras mais sensíveis ;P Mary, você dando pulinhos eu não sei, mas esse cap foi cut, vaiii, dá pulinho vaaaaaaaai! Sophie, o que vai acontecer só deus e eu sabemos :p hehe, beijo crianças e boa volta as aulas! **


	8. Eu e eu mesma

Eu e eu mesma (cap 8)

Tiago estava sentado no parque. Olhava triste para o lago. Seus cabelos batiam em sua face e ele jamais havia se sentido tão idiota quanto naquele momento. Ela o odiava!

Ele a havia perdido uma vez, para o Diggory, a recuperou dele. Ai ele a perdeu novamente, para a morte, mas ela voltou para ele. E agora havia perdido-a mais uma vez, só que dessa vez a culpa era sua, como alguém podia ser tão idiota.

Sim, ele era um idiota. Não havia santo que lhe tirasse aquilo da cabeça. Novamente havia estragado tudo, mas se perguntava, onde? Afinal, onde havia errado, quando mentiu ou quando contou a verdade?

Nossa, a cada segundo se sentia mais idiota, não sabia nem o PORQUE exato. É, isso sem duvidas era ainda mais idiota. Como alguém podia ser tão importante? Como apenas uma pessoa podia fazer sua vida valer a pena. Podia sentir falta de tudo ao seu redor, mas Karine era o que lhe fazia ver o resto, sem ela, não havia mais nada.

Podia perder tudo. Até sua própria vida, mas saber que Karine estava lá, que ela era dele. Nossa, isso o fazia ter um motivo para viver, isso o dava algum tipo de esperança. Isso era uma resposta perfeita para qualquer pergunta.

Por que tinha que ser tão difícil. Ele a amava, a amou a vida inteira. A amou desde o primeiro dia que se conheceram. Amava ela por inteira, com todas as qualidades, defeitos e manias. Amava aquela loirinha, mas isso não bastava. Ele a amava agora e a amava antes, mas isso não era o suficiente.

Ele havia passado seis anos de sua vida. SEIS ANOS. Sonhando com a mesma garota, pensando na mesma garota, chorando pela mesma garota e ela havia voltado, ele a havia reconquistado. Por alguns dias ele sentiu que tudo estava voltando ao normal, que nada podia estragar tal alegria.

Mas nada é perfeito. Ela estava se entregando de corpo e alma para ele, e isso era bom, mas ele estava mentindo. Havia mentido para ela, doía fazer isso. Doía vê-la tentando explicar algo que ele sabia tão bem. Não podia, não podia mentir para ela. Podia mentir para qualquer pessoa no universo, mas nunca para Karine Malfoy. Não podia mentir para sua própria vida.

Mas sua própria vida estava decepcionada com ele. E com motivos. Ele havia estragado tudo. TUDO. Se ele tivesse dito a verdade desde o inicio... Não, ela não ia acreditar. Se ele não tivesse dito... Não, isso doía muito.

É, talvez essa fosse a verdade. Eles talvez não fossem feitos para ficarem juntos. Afinal, nada havia dado certo, desde o inicio. Ela amava outro cara, ele saia com uma garota, eles em fim ficaram juntos e ela foi levada para longe, ele foi tentar salvá-la, mas ela havia ido embora. Ele achava que ela tinha morrido, mas ela retornara, ela não se lembrara dele, ele a reconquistara, ele dissera a verdade, ela fora embora novamente. E novamente Tiago Black havia perdido Karine Malfoy. Talvez, realmente, não fosse para ser.

Como Romeu e Julieta. Afinal, as mais belas historias de amor não são para acabarem com um felizes para sempre. É muito clichê. Talvez fosse melhor, afinal, talvez um dia o amor acabasse e eles iam se arrepender de não terem terminado antes, pois não desgastariam tal sentimento. Talvez fosse melhor se afastarem e se lembrarem para toda a vida o quão importante havia sido tudo aquilo...

Tudo bem, essa havia sido a maior besteira que ele havia pensado em toda sua vida. Claro que se Romeu e Julieta pudessem escolher estariam vivos e casados e com seu "felizes para sempre". Quem ligava para o que podia acontecer se ele podia sonhar com um futuro ao lado dela? Ele não ligava, pois tinha uma certeza, nada jamais acabaria com esse sentimento e era inútil tentar fugir, pois não se pode fugir de sua própria vida. E era isso, Karine era sua vida e ela estava deixando-o, em todos os sentidos que a frese "A vida o deixava" podiam dar.

Ele a amava tanto. Sabia que jamais a esqueceria. Sabia que não podia amar outra pessoa, não como amava Karine, jamais em toda sua vida, poderia olhar para uma mulher como olhara para ela quando tinha apenas 13 anos. Ela o fascinara como nada nem ninguém seria capaz de fazer. Mas seu sonho acabara, novamente, antes de começar de verdade.

- Antes que pergunto, você é muito previsível – uma voz ecoara próxima de si.

Tiago ergueu os olhos para dar de cara com a ultima pessoa que ele esperava. Lá, em pé, com os braços cruzados, tentando se proteger do frio, os cabelos loiros voando soltos e os olhos azuis cintilavam como pedras preciosas. Lá estava ela, Karine Malfoy, bem na sua frente.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

- Sabe, - Karine começou olhando para os próprios pés – ontem eu estava um caco. Sumi o dia todo, não queria ir para casa, era como se eu estivesse vivendo uma mentira atrás da outra.

- Eu sinto... – Tiago começou.

- Não, deixa eu falar. – disse Karine rápida – Mas eu tive que ir, e eu fui, não foi lá muito legal. Minha mãe tentou me convencer que você era um psicopata e estava tentando acabar com nossa harmonia familiar...

- Sua mãe só quer te proteger e... – Tiago continuou.

- Dá para calar a boca? – Karine perguntou brava e em seguida respirando fundo continuou – Mas eu não sou tão idiota quanto vocês pensam, querendo ou não, no fundo, eu sabia e sei que é verdade.

Ela respirou fundo novamente, estava juntando uma coragem que não sabia de onde vinha, mas estava ali. Talvez a outra Karine fosse corajosa, mas ela, Ah ela não, ela estava tremendo por dentro, mas não deixou transparecer aquilo nem por um segundo até agora.

- Eu passei a noite sentada na minha cama. – ela continuou, seus olhos começaram a arder, mas ela estava contendo as lagrimas – Passei a noite toda tentando digerir o que você havia dito. Era como se tudo fizesse sentido, mas fosse tão mais difícil. Eu passei uma noite olhando para um relógio que não andava e te odiando.

- Nine... – Tiago começou ao ver que lagrimas teimosas começavam a escorrer dos olhos da loirinha.

- Ai eu acordei hoje, melhor eu nem dormi, - começou ela sem mais conter as lagrimas que escorriam soltas – eu tive certeza que eu era o ser mais idiota do universo por ter acreditado em alguém tão desprezível quanto você, que eu devia te odiar até o resto da minha vida porque você não passava de um idiota destruidor das vidas alheias.

- Eu me odeio por isso – comentou Tiago baixinho.

- Mas, – Karine disse fazendo Tiago erguer os olhos para ela – meu pai. Ele entrou no meu quarto e começou a falar o quanto eu estava sendo idiota e o quanto você me amava ou... amava quem eu era, não sei bem. Ai ele disse, ele me disse que não haviam tocado no meu quarto desde a minha partida, e que tudo estava lá, ai eu notei que não havia reparado antes naquilo tudo.

- Não estou entendendo – disse Tiago serio.

- Eu achei uma caixa, - disse ela ainda com lagrimas nos olhos – uma caixa que eu ia te dar ou coisa assim, cheia de lembranças, lembranças que não são minhas, pelo menos não mais. Eu vi as fotos de você com... Bem, comigo. E eu te odiei mais. Te odiei porque a única coisa que eu pude pensar era que você nunca gostou de mim, você gostava da outra Karine...

- Não... – Protestou Tiago.

- Eu não sou mais a garotinha que você conheceu, eu nem sei quer sei como ela era, - Karine disse chorando – eu não lembro. E eu estava te odiando hoje, porque cada foto, cada lembrança era um sinal maior do quando você amava essa outra Karine, Tiago, por mais estúpido que vá parecer, eu tive ciúmes de mim mesma. Mas...

- Nine eu te... – Tiago começou.

- Mas ai eu li, e eu sei, - disse ela seria – eu li o que ela escreveu para você, e eu sei disso. Eu não lembro de ter escrito isso Tiago, mas eu sinto isso. Eu sei como é te amar, e deve haver algo nisso porque eu te amei desde o primeiro segundo, desde o Big Ben. Você conseguiu, me conquistou de novo e eu sei... Sei que é tão intenso quanto da primeira vez, pelo menos para mim é, Tiago.

Tiago não conseguia falar nada, seus olhos ainda estavam vidrados em Karine e sua boca parecia ter esquecido como falar. Ele apenas olhava para ela, como se tentasse entender o que ela dizia.

- Eu não sou mais a garota por quem você se apaixonou, Tiago. – disse Karine chorando mais ainda – Mas desde que eu te conheci é como se tudo que eu vivi com as ninfas, não passasse de um passado. Pois parece impossível eu ter conseguido viver sem você. E tem mais, desde que voltei à única coisa que me faz ter vontade de viver é você, pois eu me sinto por fora de tudo e da vida de todos, mas não da sua, é como se...

- Eu tivesse te esperado? É porque é isso mesmo. Esperei você para viver – disse Tiago triste.

- É, - disse Karine nervosa – e é com você que eu não me sinto tão distante de tudo. É você, Tiago. E eu sei, sei que esperou seis, sete ou sei lá quantos anos por uma pessoa que nunca voltou, mas... Eu te amo, Tiago Black, muito mesmo.

Tiago estava cada segundo mais confuso. Aquilo tudo seria um sonho, seria parte da sua imaginação? Porque não parecia real, não parecia provável, era totalmente impossível.

- Eu seria capaz de lembrar de tudo, só para ficar com você, Tiago – disse Karine triste.

- Nine, agora é minha vez de falar. – disse Tiago serio – Você está certa, eu passei sete anos esperando uma garota de 16 anos voltar, mas quem voltou foi uma mulher de 23 anos que não se lembra de nada que passou comigo na infância. E quer saber? No inicio foi difícil, eu me senti traindo você com você mesma, eu sei, é muito estranho, mas é a verdade.

- Eu... – Karine começou.

- Mas ai você conseguiu de novo, - disse Tiago sorrindo – eu amei e amo a garota de 16 anos, mas também amo essa mulher maravilhosa que está na minha frente. Não vou mentir para você, não mais, ainda me dói, ainda sinto falta de você, como você era... Mas eu amo essa nova você TAMBÉM, Nine.

Karine sorriu de orelha a orelha, seus olhos ainda transbordavam lagrimas, mas agora de felicidade. Ele se aproximou calmamente dela, passou a mão por seu rosto limpando as lagrimas.

- Não precisa mais chorar, Karine, não por minha causa – disse ele doce.

A garota teve certeza do que fez em seguida. Pulou no pescoço de Tiago o abraçando com força. O rapaz gargalhava e a girava animado. Ela começou a sentir uma dor forte de cabeça, mas o entusiasmo era tanto que ignorou por completo. Que se dane uma dor de cabeça.

Tiago olhou fundo em seus olhos, com carinho alisou seu rosto e a beijou com intensidade, saudade e amor. Era estranho como aquilo era familiar e perfeito, é como se fosse tudo o que ela sempre sonhara. Mas ai aconteceu. Sua cabeça começou a doer mais do que nunca, sues olhos começaram a arder e seu corpo fraquejar.

Tiago jamais se sentira tão bem, era como se tivessem lhe devolvido sua vida, como se novamente o ar entrasse em seus pulmões. Era um sonho e ele não queria acordar mais. Mas teve que acordar, pois Karine se afastou dele com lagrimas nos olhos se pendurando em seu pescoço tentando se manter de pé.

- Você está...? – Tiago perguntou segurando-a com cuidado.

- Eu te amo, Tiago, nunca se esqueça disso – disse ela baixinho.

Mil imagens se passaram por sua cabeça. Sentiu seu chão ir embora, aquilo era familiar demais. Em seguida Karine girou os olhos e os fechou com delicadeza. Quando Tiago se deu conta ela estava novamente em seus braços, inconsciente e tão sem vida. Sentiu seus olhos arderem e deles grossas lagrimas saíram.

- De novo não. - murmurou ele baixinho, mas em seguida berrou um nome com desespero, pela segunda vez em sua vida – KARINE!

**Na:/ Eu sei que é um mini cap e sei que as meninas choraram loucamente, mas acontece nas melhores famílias, amores, e acontece na TNT, ou em A Nova Era, sei lá... acontecer, mas vamos evoluir por aqui, ta legal? Vou facilitar a leitura das reviews de vocês, ATÉ QUE EM FIM, UHU! :p **

**Leli:**** Bem, fofa, nada é sempre feliz, isso foi beeeem feliz, até eu dar uma de cruela e roubas teu dálmata, mas não me culpe, você não me deu meu trailer, sabe o quanto eu amo isso? Amo mais até que um dálmata! Eu sei, tou pirando u.u e ninguém vai roubar o Ti, o.k?**

**Murilo: ****Controla o entusiasmo garoto, ta que eu também tou doida por essa nova fic, minha obra prima, se me permite comentar, tem tudo ação, mistério, drama, romance, murros, eu sendo mais má que em qualquer outra fic, ou seja tudo que eu sempre amei *-* e tem sua participação, muri, eu não esqueci :p**

**Barb: ****Hei, menina, controla os hormônios, você nunca se acalma? Eu não tou ameaçando comer sua vesícula só porque você não posta em suas fics, por mais que você mereça, então posta lá, deixa o Ti para a Nine e guarda as ameaças para quando eu tiver sendo realmente má (pois é, eu ainda não fui).**

**Sophie: ****FOFA, eu tenho certeza que você chorou, mas fica calma, o próximo é o ultimo cap então sabe como é, ou tudo bem ou tudo mal, mas é tudo e fim (:**

**Mary: ****Eu não estrago tudo, só torno tudo ainda mais emocionante e psicótico, isso é estragar? :p**

**Lina:**** Senta e relaxa, sei que quer comer meu rim, mas eu tenho dois então se segura que o babado é quente e o drama potente, ai dios, eu mereço uma novela *-***

**Lloiza:**** Sim Lu, ele é lindo de morrer e ter um enfarte, mas será que todas vocês podiam se controlar e deixar o Ti para a Nine? Vixe que agonia, meninas!**

**Pati:**** Eu sou um ser do mal, chuchu, aprende com a titia aqui u.u**

**Todos: ****Bem, fofos, como diria aquele sabia filosofo gaguinho: por hoje é só pessoal! O próximo é o ultimo cap então segurem as cadeiras e tomem café, que é muita revelação pra um cap só, XOXO :* **


	9. Lembranças Perdidas

Lembranças perdidas (cap 9)

Escuro. Tudo estava escuro. Mais uma luz ia surgindo. Imagens rodando e rodando. Tudo parava. Sorrisos. Pessoas. Luz de novo. A claridade ardia, mas aos poucos foi se acostumando com ela. Alguém estava a sua frente, sorrindo muito. Uma mulher. Uma mulher de curtos cabelos ruivos com poucos fios brancos, olhos verdes clarinhos encobertos por lagrimas, mas um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Balance a cabeça se estiver me ouvindo, Nine – Milana mandou calmamente.

Karine obedeceu fazendo a mãe pular no pescoço do marido. David chegava a soluçar de tanto que chorava, os cabelos loiros pareciam mais brancos que nunca, os olhos azuis brilhavam ao lado das lagrimas e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Karine acho que o pai estava arrependido de verdade. Logo ele, o rei das escolhas certas.

Ao lado dos pais estavam Eric e Dustin, os dois observavam a irmã com uma cara de culpados. Ao lado deles estavam Elizabeth e Samantha. Sam abraçada ao agora noivo e Lize segurando a mão do namorado com força. Pode ver próximo a porta do seu quarto que Jack estava abraçado com Mel, ela parecia tentar acalmá-lo.

- Eu sinto muito Nine – disse David chorando.

- Do que...? – Karine murmurou com um fiapo de voz.

- Eu não devia ter... – David começou.

- Não, David, não vamos começar de novo – disse Milana brava olhando feio para o marido e os dois filhos.

- Há quanto tempo...? – Karine começou.

- Três dias – disse Jack da porta.

- Não quero ouvir sua voz, Jack Potter, só deixei você entrar por causa da Mel – berrou Milana irritada.

- Milana, menos – implorou David baixinho.

- O que está havendo? – Karine perguntou assustada.

- Nada meu anjo, o importante é que você está bem – disse Milana calma.

- Do que se lembra, Nine? - Dustin perguntou fazendo todos olharem para ele.

- CALADO, DUSTIN MALFOY – berrou Milana com vontade assustando a todos.

- O que quer dizer, Dustin? – Karine perguntou nervosa.

- Nada, Nine, melhor esquecer – disse Eric por fim.

Karine olhou para todos ali com cuidado. Jack parecia estar se contorcendo por dentro. Melissa tentava acalmá-lo a todo custo. Eric respirava aliviado enquanto Lize sorria triste para ele. Dustin parecia não saber o que fazer, mas Sam ainda o abraçava com força. Seu pai ainda chorava nervosa e sua mãe parecia a beira de um ataque de nervos. Por um minuto. Um leve sorriso pousou em seus lábios.

- Você está...? – Sam começou olhando surpresa para a amiga.

- Nunca estive melhor – berrou Karine se levantando da cama.

Milana deu um pulo para trás ao ver a filha correr até o guarda roupa, pegar uma roupa e pular dentro do banheiro. Quando se deu conta, Karine já estava na sua frente com uma calça jeans, uma blusa azul de manga cumprida e os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, ela sorria compulsivamente.

- O que você...? – Milana começou nervosa.

- Tchau, mãe – foi à única coisa que a loirinha disse antes de sair correndo dali.

Milana parou alguns segundos tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Em seguida sair correndo atrás da filha que já estava na porta. Berrou seu nome histérica. Karine apenas sorriu e bateu a porta atrás de si. Atrás de Milana, Jack gargalhava compulsivamente enquanto Mel sorria de leve para Sam que abraçava mais o noivo que sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Essa é minha, Nine – disse Jack animado.

- Onde ela...? – Milana começou nervosa.

- Ela sabe o que faz – disse David limpando as lagrimas e sorrindo para a esposa desesperada.

Karine corria pelas ruas como uma desesperada. Estava acontecendo uma forte tempestade, mas ela parecia nem sentir, pois não parava, apenas corria e parecia não sentir o vento tentando empurrá-la.

I remember the rain on the roof that morning

_(Eu me lembro da chuva no telhado naquela manhã)_  
And all the things that I wanted to say

_(E de todas as coisas que eu quis dizer)_  
The angry words that came from nowhere without warning

_(As palavras irritadas que vem do nada, sem aviso)_  
That stole the moment and sent me away

_(Aquilo roubou o momento e me mandou para longe)_  
And you standing there at the doorway crying

_(E você está lá parado ao lado da porta, chorando)_  
And me wondering if I'd ever be back

_(E eu imaginando se eu voltaria)_

Ela jamais sorrira tanto, e ao mesmo tempo chorava. As lagrimas se misturavam com a forte tempestade. Ela viu algumas arvores no caminho quase se despregando no chão, teve certeza que vira uma bicicleta voando, mas quem se importava. Ela apenas corria, corria como se sua vida dependesse disso.

I said I didn't come here to leave you

_(Eu disse que não vim aqui para deixar voce)_  
I didn't come here to lose

_(Eu não vim aqui para perder)_  
I didn't come here believing I would ever be

_(Eu não vim aqui acreditando que ficaria)_  
away from you

_(Longe de você)_  
I didn't come here to find out

_(Eu não vim aqui para descobrir que)_  
There's a weakness in my faith

_(Há uma fraqueza em minha fé)_  
I was brought here by the power of love

_(Eu fui trazita aqui pelo porder do amor)_  
Love by grace

_(Graças ao amor)_

Parecia tão fácil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão difícil. Era como se tudo conspirasse contra ela. O vento jogava o cabelo molhado, que apesar de preso, voava e batia em seu rosto. O rabo de cavalo naquele momento parecia estúpido, pois metade do cabelo já estava solto. Sentia a calça jeans pesar e a blusa encharcada lhe incomodava. Seu corpo ainda estava doendo, mas nada disso a impedia de fazer o que tinha que fazer. Parecia que a tempestade, a dor e tudo mais não faziam o menos efeito, pois ela estava com uma coisa bem mais forte.

And I remember the road just went on forever

_(E eu me lembro que a estrada não tinha fim)_  
Just couldn't seem to turn that car around

_(E eu não conseguia retornar com meu carro)_  
'Till in the distance like a long lost treasure

_(Até você, naquela distancia, como um tesouro longamente perdido)_  
A phone booth that just could not be found

_(Uma cabine telefônica que não conseguia encontrar)_  
And you standing there at the doorway waiting

_(E você permanecia lá na estrada, esperando)_  
And the moment when we laid back down

_(E o momento quando nós nos deitamos)_

Ela acabara de chegar ao centro de Londres, jamais achara que sua casa ficava tão distante, também, jamais havia ido correndo em uma tempestade. Pode ver uma aglomeração de arvores não muito longe dali, sabia onde era.

Voltou a correr sem nem se dar ao trabalho de parar para respirar. Naquele momento, respirar parecia algo tão banal e dispensável. Para que respirar se ela podia correr? Não pode evitar sorrir ao pensar em sua mãe histérica em casa, ela lhe mataria quando voltasse.

That was just a moment in time

_(Aquele foi apenas um momento na vida)_  
And one we'll never forget

_(E um que nunca esqueceremos)_  
One we can leave behind

_(Um que nós podemos deixar para tras)_  
'Cause when there was doubt

_(Pois quando houver duvidas)_  
You'll remember I said

_(Você vai se lembrar do que eu disse)_

Lá estava ela, no parque. Olhava com carinho para o lugar. Agora não faltava muito. Correr pela grama molhada que sujava seus pés mais ainda com a lama, escorregou em alguma pedras e teve certeza que seu joelho devia estar sangrando, mas quem ligava? Não, a dor ela não sentia mais, pelo menos não naquele momento.

A cada segundo que se aproximava mais do seu destino parecia que a tempestade ia diminuído, ela estava chegando e parecia que as forças da natureza haviam entendido o recado, não havia nada capaz de impedi-la naquele momento.

I didn't come here believing I would ever be away from you  
_(Eu não vim aqui achando que ficaria longe de voce)_

I didn't come here to find out

_(Eu não vim aqui acreditando que)_  
There's a weakness in my faith  
_(Há uma fraqueza em minha fé)_

I was brought here by the power of love  
_(Eu fui trazida pelo poder do amor)_

I was brought here by the power of love

_(Eu fui trazida pelo poder do amor)_  
Love by grace

_(Graças ao amor)_

Sem duvidas enfrentar a tempestade, a dor e tudo mais havia valido a pena naquele momento. A chuva ia parando, mas ela não prestava atenção nisso, só conseguia olhar para um jovem de cabelos negros, agora encharcados, sentado a beira do lago. Conhecia ele a tempo suficiente para saber que estava chorando.

- Tiago – Karine chamou baixinho.

Ele virou-se rapidamente parecia que estava sonhando. Mas lá estava ela, mas real que nunca. Os cabelos assanhados presos em um rabo de cavalo acabado que havia deixado o cabelo cair e colar em seu pescoço e no rosto. Ela estava ensopada. A blusa azul colava no corpo e a calça parecia pesar uma tonelada. Mas nem assim ficara menos bonita. Os olhinhos azuis molhados de lagrimas e pela chuva, ela sorria docemente para ele.

- Eu pensei... – ele começou se levantando e se aproximando para averiguar se não passava de uma alucinação.

- Eu não morri, Tiago, dessa vez você não vai ter que esperar tanto – disse ela se aproximando e tocando com delicadeza no rosto dele.

- Não, Nine. – disse ele empurrando a mão dela e se afastando, surpreendendo a garota – Não posso.

- Do que você...? - Karine começou incerta.

- Eu não posso, você quase morreu, é melhor ficar longe de mim – Tiago disse nervosa.

- Tiago – Karine riu.

- Eu posso agüentar tudo, Nine, menos o fato de você morrer por minha causa, por favor, sai daqui – ele disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

Karine se aproximou mais dele, Tiago tentou ir para trás, mas estava encurralado. Karine sorria de orelha a orelha para ele, e balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu me lembro, Tiago – disse ela simples.

- Do que...? – ele começou incerto.

- Eu me lembro de tudo, do passado em Hogwarts e do que aconteceu aqui em Londres – disse ela sorrindo.

- NÃO, KARINE, - ele berrou – você mesma disse, que faria de tudo para ficar comigo, eu te conheço, Nine, sei que você seria capaz de falar isso e...

- Tiago eu estou dizendo a verdade – ela berrou irritada.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a se afastar. Os olhos de Karine se encheram de lagrimas, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia deixá-lo ir. Então, sorriu de leve, sabia o que fazer.

- Why don't you kiss her? _(Por que você não a beija)_ Why don't you tell her? _(Por que você não lhe fala)_ Why don't you let her see _(Por que você não lhe deixa ver)_ The feelings that you hide? _(Os sentimentos que você esconde)_ She'll never know _(Por que ela nunca saberá)_ If you never show _(Se você não mostrar)_ The way you feel inside _(Como se sente por dentro) – _Karine cantoucalmamente.

Tiago virou-se incerto para Karine, olhou para ela com uma enorme interrogação na testa. Ela apenas sorria para ele com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Não lembra? Você cantou para mim, naquela noite, no baile – disse ela baixinho.

- Você...? – Tiago começou incerto.

- Eu me lembro, Tiago, e eu acho que te amo, disse isso na final do quadribol, lembra? – a cada palavra dela Tiago olhava mais surpreso – Sou eu, Tiago, eu lembro de tudo. Do que eu havia esquecido e do modo como você conseguiu me conquistar de novo.

Tiago se aproximou incerto. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como agir. Karine apenas sorriu para ele e tocou seu rosto com delicadeza.

- Eu te amo, Tiago. – disse ela baixinho – Te amei antes, te amo agora e te amarei para sempre. Afinal, você já mostrou que consegue me conquistar quantas vezes quiser, não é?

Ela riu para ele. Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha, puxou-a para seus braços e a rodou. Karine gargalhou como nunca. Seus cabelos voavam de um lado para o outro. Atrás deles um enorme arco íris se formava, mas eles não prestavam atenção naquilo. Tiago puxou Karine com delicadeza para um beijo, mas ela se separou antes que intensificasse.

- Dessa vez, sem desmaios – disse ela piscando marota.

Tiago gargalhou e voltou a beijá-la com intensidade. Ela se pendurava em seu pescoço e lá ficaram por um bom tempo. E ficariam por mais tempo se pudessem, mas agora na precisavam se preocupar, pois sabiam que dessa vez nada seria capaz de separá-los, pois certas coisas são mais fortes que tudo.

Fim!

**Na:/ Espero que tenham gostado. A musica do capitulo foi de Lara Fabian ""Love By Grace". Esperem por mais ;) Talvez eu seja boazinha :P TA, COMO SE MURILO FOSSE DEIXAR EU NÃO POSTAR! AH... Eu sei que vocês choraram ;***

**Lloiza:**** fofa, acalme-se, assim você vai morrer de estresse, isso não faz bem, coisinha, viu que no fim eu ajeito tudo? Quer dizer, na maioria das vezes eu ajeito tudo ;P **

**Sophie:**** Tudo bem, Soph, não pire de vez, já temos loucas demais nessa fic, não precisamos de outra, mantenha a calma e respire, tente não chorar por mais lindo que tenha sido.**

**Mary:**** Hei, doida, não fica se achando porque adivinhou, foi bem previsível, eu não ia matar a Nine ou deixar a coitada sem o Tiago, é castigo demais... Ah e diiiiiiiiiiz que chorou *-***

**Murilo:**** Então pronto, Muri, sua historinha é a próxima, agora é só esperar titia Bruna ter paciência para postar hehe, é, eu vou fazer isso quando tomar coragem e vencer a preguiça ;P **

**Nane:**** AÊ, Nane, você voltou, que bom que ta gostando ^^ espero te ver na próxima fic também :***

**Lina:**** Pois é, fofa, eu tenho o dom de fazer você e as outras leitoras aqui se estressarem e soltarem seu lado mais assassino, então respira que vem mais pela frente, hehe! DIIIIIIZ QUE CHOROU *-***

**Obs****: Cadê a Leli e a Barb?**

**Todos:**** Crianças, por hoje é só, eu adorei essa fic e tou louca pela próxima, espero ver todos de novo em breve, Beijinhos e amo vocês :*** É só aguardar! **


End file.
